To Face the Unknown
by Dzuljeta
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated Underworld one-shots based on a random word we are given each week; the short stories, to complicate the situation, have to be written in an hour. The stories mostly deal with the first film, but not necessarily. Whatever the random word ends up to be, it still can be considered a Selene/Michael fic.
1. Duelling

_A/N. Exactly what the description says. Short stories, meant to be written in an hour and dealing with a word chosen randomly. One chapter can be completely unrelated to the other. __This very chapter takes place shortly after the first film. _

_The word this week was"**duelling**."  
_

**DISCLAIMER: The plot of the story is mine. Nothing else is. :(**

"**Duelling****"**

"_You had joined Viktor in killing the ones closest to me. You deserve to die, just like he did."_

"_Very well. If you wish to fight me, so be it."_ Kraven's voice sounded surprised and unsure, but at least Selene made sure he did not have time for some mischievous scheming he was so experienced at.

That was it. _It's now or never._ Selene was too focused on her own survival to continue caring or worrying about Michael. Just this once, when everything had seemed to be still at last, Michael had decided he had to check the situation outside. For better or for worse… _The fool._ But there were things that had to be taken care of for their own sake… as soon as possible. _Right now._

She wondered for a moment if Michael would have stayed with her if he knew what the situation she was in was going to become. The dark-haired vampiress could not abandon the idea Kraven would have made her suffer seeing Michael die before her eyes. This only made her happy that Michael was somewhere away from all of this danger.

She could never trust Kraven, never did. Always scorned him. Right now she had every reason to detest him. Especially after having learned _the truth _about her family. Now everything left for her to do was to either kill him or be killed. There were no other alternatives.

"I am waiting. A fair duel is a fair duel." The assured male voice was sickening. Selene was once again angry at herself for not murdering the craven Kraven earlier. She could see his eyes burning with rage.

His duels, Selene knew, could never be fair. She could not be sure about the means he was going to use attempting to get rid of her… _The murderer, the liar…_ It was hard for her not to allow the bad feelings overtake her, but she managed.

The fact he was about to fight with a woman could not be considered fair, either. But that had to be done. Selene never liked him. She wondered if anybody ever did. Save for these young newly turned girls lusting for power…

Kraven wanted to teach Selene a lesson for not being what he needed her to be. A loyal, loving and blindly trusting woman, meant only for him. No, far from that! She despised him openly. All the time. Kraven has never lost hope entirely. But Selene was too prudent to be kept alive, he knew. Younger than him, yet so assured of her strange despicable ideas…

Selene was ready for anything, following every movement of his.

"Will you choose your guns, or rely on your own physical strength?" The vampire was running out of patience. Selene appeared to be indifferent to whatever he was saying, yet heard and considered everything. It did not take long to hear him speak again.

"I'd much prefer if your precious lycan was here as well." Kraven had everything planned. It should not be hard for him to crash the skull of that annoying hybrid creature. Seeing her Michael die would make Selene desperate and helpless… that was what he intended. Making her life a torture and killing her later.

"Leave Michael out of this."

Kraven grimaced at her. "You do know that his name only means trouble to you? _I_ might give you everything! Power-

Selene shook her head. "Stop the pointless talks and fight like a man, Kraven. You know very well I need none of that." She knew what he would have said. Promising her power, money, fame… All of this was beginning to tire her. She took out her two Berettas and threw one of those at him. These felt like an extension of her body to her already… when it came to Kraven, she wasn't sure. But it was the wrong time to think about it.

"I was careful enough to only leave one bullet at each. But these, believe me, are fatal." Selene knew Kraven was more than a hundred years older than her, which meant more experience and time devoted to learning more ways to work on his dishonest plans. But at the same time he was much too assured of his abilities-

Kraven got the unwelcome feeling of uneasiness.

"I can't trust you or your guns."

_Of course you cannot. _"What do you suggest?" His visible anxiety made her want to laugh at him. So predictable…

"What about you inviting someone to see that everything is fairly done?" Kraven attempted to talk her into something which would certainly mean the end of her immortal existence. The vampiress shook her head; she knew she would be murdered the moment she turned away from him. "We might exchange our guns, if you believe mine is better," she smiled wryly at him.

"Yes," Kraven knew that was his only chance. Expecting of her to throw him the gun and be unarmed for a moment, he triggered, only to feel warm blood running down his shoulder.

_Whatever was that? _He pressed the trigger again and again, but nothing happened.

"I never lie," Selene whispered at him, her voice cold as ice. One bullet only. And a fatal one."

"But how?" he asked, feeling his body going numb, the bullet wound not healing. "I thought-

"I know your techniques too well, Kraven. "Soon, you won't be able to utter a word. To move a limb." One of many inventions found in the labs of an enemy lair did work. Unwilling to expand on the matter, she allowed him to speak.

"But the wound _will_ heal. I _am_ stronger than you think… than you are." He sounded desperate, his looks meant to kill. Selene only gave him a mocking pitiful smile.

_Deception personified. _"You will see what happens. I hope you'll be welcomed in hell, Kraven…" She could not help but spat out his name.

Without wasting any more time, Selene went out of the room soundlessly. For a moment he believed she was kidding him. A small bullet wound can't have been dangerous. Unless it was something made by _those_ creatures. He shuddered, realising Selene had not lied. The pain was intolerable, and there was nothing left to be done. The last thing Kraven saw through an open door was Selene and her sweet smile, clearly meant for someone else…


	2. Intoxicating

_A/N. Thank you for reading, I am happy to know you enjoyed my previous one-shot. This one is going to be different... I'm afraid the word given could only imply one thing? Forgive me the length, but an hour is an hour... :(  
_

_The events take place after the first film. The world is __"Intoxicating"._

**Intoxicating**

"What are we going to do now?" Michael finally broke the silence. It appeared to him that the woman was plunged in her thoughts, yet he knew that could not be the case. Selene, the Death Dealer, was under alert all the time.

It was true. Selene looked at him with what seemed to be a small reluctant smile… at least she wanted it to look that way. She wished she knew the answer to his obvious question herself. "Live," the brown-eyed beauty shrugged. "There is nothing much for us to do." _This world will never be the same. _

Michael shrugged back at her. "Live, as if nothing has happened?" He could feel her unwillingness to speak, but there were things he had to know before something even more terrible took place.

"That is exactly what I mean," the vampiress felt her voice sounded less assured, but tried to mask it turning her eyes away from him… no longer human, no longer mere lycan… but something more. _So much more. _Selene shuddered, unwilling to admit the obvious to herself. Let alone to Michael.

"But how?" For a moment, she did not realise his question had nothing to do with the mess in her head. "_You_ are a creature of the night, _I_ am someone no longer accepted in society-

"Believe me, Michael, neither am I," her once rough voice softened. At least Michael still was not fully aware that all the dangers they had to go through meant nothing in front of the evils that were to come… Marcus, for one thing.

"Selene? Where are you going?" Michael asked, before he realised she was dragging him together. "Wait! I can go on my own!" Wherever Selene was taking him, there was no use to object.

The vampiress placed a finger on her lips. They could not be safe anywhere now. No vampire would ever forgive her such treason, no lycan would spare her life… she did not know how many of those filthy creatures she had murdered for the sake of revenge... Hundreds. Thousands. However disadvantageous this plan has turned to be, Selene knew she had no reasons to regret or pity those pests who had equally been running after her kind…

Michael believed it was going to be hard to keep pace with her, but he was surprised it was not. Throwing a questioning glance at her, Michael received a knowing look back, and the realisation hit him – he was no longer a common human... had assisted a vampire to murder an enemy and had almost died himself… until she saved him. _Selene._

"This had been a shelter for beings like us once," Selene whispered at him, after having pushed the still unaware man inside a room which looked like a common unpretentious flat. A table, a bed, a refridgerator… full of cloned blood, Michael supposed and could not back a shudder. Even the fact there were no windows did not have such an effect on him.

"We are both in equal danger now…" The cold-blooded vampiress ignored his nervous looks. As much as she wanted to protect him, Selene knew he had to learn to fight for his own life… for she might not always be there for him. Somehow it made her feel desperate. "I wish I could make us escape all the dangers," she gave him a look which told him more than she would ever dare to.

"Selene. But we are supposedly safe tonight, are we not?" Michael could understand things better than she dared to believe.

The words he seemed to have uttered at ease made Selene smile. "We are," she replied, never allowing her voice pass the border of whispering. _I hope we are. _

He touched her hand, then shrugged, surprised at how warm it was. The vampiress grabbed his. She knew she would not be able to say the words which might suddenly lose their beauty when uttered... Michael did.

"The air here is somehow… intoxicating," he spoke, uneasiness audible in his voice.

"It is…" _Or are you? _"There is a way to remove the strange feeling, though," she grinned, gesturing towards the refrigerator.

"I did not tell you I want it… removed," Michael muttered, receiving a relieved smile from the beauty. Neither did she, but Selene felt the words useless. The very fact she had fallen for a human was unbelievable enough… but for a lycan whose life she saved… not because he had saved hers. Not because she wanted to avenge someone. Because she had _feelings_ for him?

"I think, Michael-

"Hush now, Selene," he interrupted. "I think the sun is rising,"

"What-

Selene did not have the chance to finish the sentence, feeling his arms around her. She was the one for him. "It doesn't matter," she whispered, before feeling his lips on hers and eagerly surrendering to his kiss. He was trying to put her off guard… and succeeded. His small white lie did work. And she was happy it did.

"Something impossible to fight is after us," Selene muttered, unsure why exactly she uttered the words. "You must be prepared," she felt Michael's finger on her lips. Suddenly, she realised how foolish it was of her to return to the discussion, but the vampiress had to.

"Whenever you see some frightening changes in me… run, Michael."

"I will run," he promised, not allowing her to say a word more. _Will run with you._

_A/N. Your reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Shop

_A/N. Thank you extremely for reviewing these short one-shots of mine, it means so much to me! :)_

_And the word this week is… __**shop**__ (a verb) [__**to shop**__]. As I need Selene to keep away from the daylight to make the idea work, the scene takes place shortly after the first film (once again). _

**Shop**

The two were alone again. The silence between them, however, was far from something peaceful. "I need you to buy me something," Selene finally spoke.

"Depends on what that is." Michael shrugged, somehow relieved that she started speaking of something not related to the world he was also a part of now.

"A book. And I need it right now. Could you please do me this favour, Michael?"

He gave her a distrustful look. Having had quite some time to learn about her character, he only humphed.

"Why should_ I_ go shopping, first of all?" Michael realised the stupidity of the question just after receiving a disbelieving look from her in return. Wasn't she the one who could not enter the world in daylight?

"Who else, if not you?" She knew there was nobody else she could trust. Of course, everything happened too soon. Much too soon for an unaware human Michael was never to be again. But Selene could not stop herself.

"I have enough common sense not to risk my life because of some foolish idea. But I need the book, need it right away…" _Maybe it will make my life seem easier. Or not...  
_

Michael looked at the clock, still surprised at his ability to see everything clearly in the dark. "But the dawn is far away still," he seemed surprised. "Why won't you go yourself? I don't even know where the shop is." He hoped to get away with the excuse, especially since he actually knew where it was. The one shop Selene was talking about was some miles away, but was the only place he knew about that was working at night, and had everything one could need, some old books included.

"You do remember what happened the last time," the vampiress gave him a wry smile. "I don't quite feel safe now," the tone of her voice was impossible to decipher. It was neither jesting nor serious. "I guess I might go with you, after all."

Michael only nodded, unsure why he was ready to do anything she asked of him.

* * *

The shop ended up being much farther away than Michael had believed it to be. And the man working there was not quite sure where exactly the needed book was. Now it was a matter of time they were to _waste_ at the shop before the dawn came. The part of the shop where the books were placed reminded him more of an antiquarian bookshop. "Could you please hurry?"

"You needn't worry," the man assured him. "I _will_ find the book for you. I simply can't understand why would anyone need it – it has been here for years. We are happy to finally get rid of it –

"You might look for something else here, while I am searching for it," the elderly man smiled at them. Selene was standing close to Michael, saying nothing. With every five minutes that passed, she was growing tenser. _When will he stop talking? _The tension was turning into panic.

"I believe you could find something sweet for-

"For _her_. Yes, sure. What is it you want, darling?"

Selene could only glare at Michael, hoping he knew what he was doing. "To get away," she hissed into his ear. "The sun... This place… it's all equally dangerous."

Why was the place dangerous, Michael wanted to ask her, but met an inquiring look of the shop man instead.

"She has this strange illness," Michael hurried to explain. "Apparently, daylight does her no good," he threw the guy an apologising glance. "We must be going as soon as possible."

This was what made the man's eyes sparkle feverishly. "Ah, I am quite familiar with similar cases", the man looked at Selene with simulated worry. "Do you want me to drive her home, you might finish with the shopping?" The very suggestion sounded menacing.

Selene threw a startled glance at her companion. As much as he could decipher, it bore a warning. No human should ever know where her lodgement was located. Never. No human would ever give such a suggestion to a person he saw for the first time. Unless…

"I think I'd rather take care of her myself," Michael spoke emotionlessly, having learned to do that back during his rather peaceful days at the hospital. It was enough to meet her eyes to see the situation was running out of control.

"As you wish," the man shrugged, his suddenly strange-sounding voice only confirming their fears the next moment. "Here's the book," the words were meant for Selene only. "The very same book you have left her ages ago, remember? Don't you think it was stupid of you to come here on your own?" The man… the _creature _was obviously making fun of her foolishness.

"She is not alone," Michael spoke coldly. Selene's panic was gone immediately, something equally startling taking its place. _Michael is not to be involved in this!_

The creature was just about to say he devoured humans like him for breakfast. But it was too late for him already. He should have known by then that Selene did indeed have more common sense than some lycan foolish enough to attempt murdering her. And this time she had someone even stronger beside her.

* * *

"Why, Michael?" _Why would you risk your life for me?_

"Shouldn't you be thankful?" He chose not to answer the question, assured Selene did not know what thankfulness was, and did not expect anything but a shrug or a grimace from her.

"Yes, I _am _thankful." Her voice was coloured by a smile that had been on her face a moment ago. _You cannot imagine how much. _"Darling."

"Sorry about that," Michael shrugged, grinning at her, before the two quickly got into the car again. They had to hurry if they wanted to get home before sunrise.

Selene got the dusty old book that had once held so much meaning to her, so many memories attached to it… But she knew now she could simply throw it out of the window without a single twitch of regret. The book was a part of her past long gone. She had to stick to the present… To the only one worth trusting… worth living for. As if knowing what she had in mind, Michael smiled at her encouragingly.

_A/N. Sorry indeed. This was a very problematic word :( Not that much shopping, anyway… Some reading between the lines would be required of you this time, as I had no time to get into details. _

_Your reviews are always greatly appreciated__!_


	4. Swim

_A/N. As always, thank you so much for your reviews, they make me so happy! :)_

_The word this week is __**swim**__. Funny, is it not? Michael, Selene and water is never a good-ending combination, as you should know by now... why not change this a bit?  
_

**Swim**

"You _can_ swim, can't you?" Michael addressed Selene, distrust heard in his voice.

"How do you think? If I couldn't- she rolled her eyes, as some idea hit her and she tried her best not to glare at him with disbelief. "I was _unconscious_ back then, you know? How on earth could you know if I was a good swimmer or not?"

How the discussion turned towards that, Michael wondered. It was the first time she touched upon the subject. Perhaps it was because of the bridge over some dark stream that was now in front of them.

He felt like coming back to the subject, giving her the question he never knew the answer to. "You are not mad at me for smashing your car, then?"

Selene smiled at him sadly. The talk was becoming artificial, and it was possible to see neither of them was comfortable talking about such meaningless things. "No." _You did save my life then, after all. _"It would be stupid of you to think I was."

The dark-haired vampiress received a relieved look back. _Too human…_

"Let's go," Michael offered, not waiting for an approval. There was a narrow bridge that Selene never risked crossing, as there was literally nothing to see on the other side of the stream, or so she kept assuring herself, her mind overfilled with things much more important. These things meant nothing for her at that moment, though. Michael was there with her, obviously having some kind of plan in his head.

Selene had no time to consider the offer, as she felt herself falling into the water. _Why? _She was assured this can't have been an accident. It wasn't like her to slip or fall…

"Did you push me to the water on purpose, or what?" Selene knew neither of them could afford falling ill at the moment. The water felt cold and dirty.

"No." Michael was not going to disclose the real reason. "It just… happened. Sorry."

_Sorry? _

"What have you done, Michael?" the whisper did not promise anything good.

"Brought you into the water?"

Selene said nothing, obviously disturbed – a feeling she only got when with him. It felt wrong, and yet so right. These ideas did not assure her of anything, making her distrust her own mind instead. Remembering there was a conversation going on between them, she grimaced.

"And the reason of doing it was?" Selene winced, as the landing has not been a pleasant one, her body having fallen down to the water in not quite a comfortable position. The next thing was _the smell_. She had apparently cut herself when falling, the vampire realised. She recalled her face brushing some sharp object moments ago.

"No reason," Michael muttered, jumping to the water next to her, the cold splash feeling anything but pleasant to both. "Now we're even," he could not suppress an admiring glimpse her way.

Selene shrugged. "Possibly," she frowned in pain once again. Knowing the cuts were to heal soon, she was ready to simply accept the rules of the game.

"You wondered if I was a good swimmer, right? Let's move this way and see," she suggested, jestingly. Michael saw no reason why he should object. The water there was much darker, suggesting depth... exactly suitable for swimming. For a moment, however, an idea crossed his mind. Here they were, planning to participate in something similar to a swimming-competition? Not even changing their garments into something suitable?

"Stop, Selene. We should not do this, it's dangerous and unreasonable…"

"Of course it is, Michael. Of course it is," she whispered to herself, glad he changed his mind – the pain did not seem to leave her. Swimming back to the shore, she felt her body freezing.

Michael has experienced similar things as well.

"Denying the idea was the best decision we made today," he noted, receiving a shrug from Selene. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She was considering the situation…

"If that was an idea of yours to make me feel and possibly fall ill, you succeeded," she finally spoke, adding an obligatory smile. As the pain seemed to have left her, she decided not to mention those cuts to him. Maybe he was going to overlook those.

"But you're bleeding!" Panic could be heard in his voice.

"You see, Michael… I am not used to things turning out to be not the way they should," she sighed, remembering more than one case of things being far from how they should have been. His hand on her face, however, felt just right at that moment.

"Never do it again," Selene addressed her companion, placing his hand on hers. "You might have put me through some kind of concussion," she rolled her eyes, her tone not really frightening.

"I must have indeed got one _back then_," he shrugged, remembering the subject with which everything has begun. "But that must have been a grave case, as there is one particular creature I can't stop thinking of ever since," he spoke teasingly, wanting to make her smile at him. She did.

Wet, cold, uncomfortable and never thoroughly safe. Making stupid plans and having stupid conversations. Those were the things at that moment that meant nothing but sheer happiness to the two.

_A/N. Please, tell me your opinions on this one!_


	5. Threat

_A/N. As always, I can only say thank you all for your alerts, favourites and reviews, that does mean so much to me!_

_This week's word is __**threat**__. So very strange writing about the obvious... and strangely difficult. As usual, the events take place shortly after the first film (so that Marcus is not awake yet and Michael is indeed the sole hybrid)._

* * *

Michael was tense. Selene could see it. She knew it must be hard for him to accept the unexpected and hardly believable situation the hateful creatures had put him through, turning Michael into one of them... and now the situation had become even more pitiful for someone that had trusted human logic once... as it was she that bit him this time. Selene knew she should be glad - and she was - for Michael was alive again. She had understood long ago he was the only one still trusting her. Believing her, whatever happened. It took her no time to identify the feeling in her heart which had brought so much meaning to her life.

"I hope you don't hate me," she stated, no emotions in her voice. It was not the way she wanted to say it, but he seemed too distracted to care.

"There are no reasons for me to hate you," he shrugged, his voice equally bland. Selene had something in mind. Something she was reluctant to say. Michael could feel that had nothing to do with the feeling the two shared without ever admitting it openly.

"If you no longer find the situation frightening… at least not as much," Selene rolled her eyes at him, ignoring the wish to grin, which felt wrong – the look he gave her suggested nothing of that kind, "you can go your way."

Michael froze. Sometimes, Selene was frightening him. These words were the last thing he could ever have expected to hear escaping her lips. _This must be a mistake. _However, he knew it was not like her to make mistakes...

"What does this mean exactly?"

"It would be better if you found your way among your own kind." Selene knew she risked everything saying this. Purposefully letting go of the sole ally left for her... the only one important to her was a hard step to take, yet she secretly hoped the man she loved - there were no doubts about it in her heart - would object to it. The vampiress felt he would.

"You mean- Michael shuddered, for a moment wanting to ask her if he has done something wrong, only to realise she was being thoroughly serious. He shook his head, disbelieving. Either something was wrong, or they were in some kind of danger once again.

Michael was quick to come up with an answer. "I would have considered this if I didn't know…" _That you love me. "_-that there are no other hybrids but me," he grimaced, knowing _she_ had made him one. "My own kind, therefore, is me? Or do you include the werewolves as well?"

He caught her there. "Ah." At least the tone of his voice assured Selene he did not meant to listen to her suggestion.

Michael had had enough experience in deciphering human feelings. Vampire feelings, apparently, fell in the very same category. She was hiding something from him.

"I won't lie to you, Michael. You know we are under threat of being killed, even more so now that-"

"And this is the reason you want me to leave you and somehow disappear into nothingness? Or to find some place truly safe from the evil around us?" As if it was possible. As if such a place existed. Michael saw Selene was only suggesting this in order to keep him safe from the war he had become a part of without knowing it. But it was too late already.

"This is a strange thing to hear from you," he noted.

She shrugged, unable to negate the lack of logic in her words. Now, instead of tension, she saw determination in him.

"I wish I could stop it all from happening," Selene finally addressed the man.

"You will, sooner or later. _We_ will." It was strange how quick the pace of events had been. Who knew if it would ever slow down now…

"Are you sure you are ready to face everything with me, Michael?" His name was but a whisper.

He nodded. "Everything."

She breathed out. "I am the one hunted. If you stay with me- _There won't be any chance to turn back._

Michael knew then he had to employ more tactics than talking. Grabbing her by the hand rather fiercely, he looked at her. "I know. You should have learnt by now I am not someone to-"

Michael stopped, feeling no need to speak. Never letting go of her hand, he sighed, meeting a wry smile. No distrust in her eyes, no fear… and never any traces of mockery or lie.

"You are such an admirable creature, Selene," he said sincerely, his words met with a loving, yet somehow misunderstanding look in her eyes. _A dangerous and strikingly beautiful creature_. For a moment he believed she was not going to react to his words.

However, Selene grinned at him, forgetting the threats for a moment. Receiving a clumsy compliment was the last thing she would have thought possible to hear from him, or from anyone in the life she realised was a new step in her existence.

Instead of saying anything, she gave him a heartfelt smile, putting her hand on his. They were to meet the future together, and nothing else mattered. Bound by something stronger than themselves, they were feeling stronger than any of the threats that were to come.


	6. Painting

_A/N. The most puzzling word so far. :( **Painting**. 'Underworld' and _painting_ have like nothing in common. It took me quite some time to think of something. o.O Thank you all extremely for not abandoning the story!  
_

**Painting**

Michael did it. Found it. The portrait he knew Selene wanted to be gone now that Viktor was no longer.

_Gone for good._ The violent scene flew before her closed eyes once again, making her shudder. She had the portrait now... but was unable to look at it. How was she going to explain herself to the one who needed protection in this harsh world much more than she did? The dark-haired vampire knew it was wrong of her to show her discontent, especially when there was no serious reason for it. Frightening him even more was not something she intended to do. Never. _I must be happy you are here with me still..._

"Thanks." It was something she felt obliged to say.

Michael saw she was far from being happy. However, he said nothing – who could say what else it was she was upset about? Only Selene herself. Her life was not something safe and peaceful… and, ever since their eyes met, neither was his.

But seeing her like this had a strange effect on him. For a moment, she reminded him of Samantha. The woman he had been ready to comfort anytime she needed it. The memories of his late fiancé no longer brought him that much pain. Selene's, however, were fresh. Michael was worried about her. The strong one, the one almost invincible now looked broken. And yet, she did not come up to him. Has not shed any more tears. Michael was not certain about how much force this required of her. Very much, he supposed.

"They have all been fooling me. All these centuries." Her voice bore no emotions, yet Michael was sure her eyes did – that was why she wasn't looking at him.

"You did what you had to."

Selene almost smiled to herself. Her pain should not have meant anything to him, and yet it did… She was ready to do or say anything so as to hide it from him.

"What are we going to do with the painting?" The thing had to be removed from the manor. She knew she would not be able to look at the portrait ever again, which meant Michael would have to. But would he?

"Get rid of it? Then paint a new one."

Selene turned at him, misunderstanding. "A new one?" The _family_ history was gone and to be forgotten as soon as possible. Amelia murdered, Viktor… as well. Marcus was to rise up soon and be after her. After Michael. But not at this moment… They still had time before the chase began.

"Paint a picture of a new life. A new beginning."

_As if becoming a hybrid was not a new beginning for you._ She grimaced, unable to fight the grumpiness, once so natural for her. "There is no beginning."

Selene nearly jumped, when he touched her hair. "I may know nothing of life. Nothing of feelings or emotions," Michael was speaking quietly, "but I know there is a beginning." _For us._

The vampiress did not speak for some time. His words sounded so sincere and soothing. "I… hope so. What about the painting?"

Michael could see she was uneasy. "We should take it away- I can, if it is too hard for you." Seeing the sparkle in her eyes, he knew that was exactly what she needed.

"No. What about us painting a new beginning?"

Michael was not sure for a moment if he interpreted her words the right way. She was contradicting herself… for some hours now. He understood the reason, and was ready to help her, still… It was an impossible task. His aim in life has been to save people, not murder them. Neither was hers – Michael knew that vampires generally kept away from humans. The one that had been lying to her throughout was not a human, but one of her kind – wasn't it the same thing as a human killing another human, then? Even though it seemed justifiable in her case…

"We can begin that anytime," Michael finally spoke, his voice still soothing. "But first things first," he gave her an apologising look, realising he himself was self-contradictory.

"Yes, yes." Selene wondered why she has allowed such an idea enter her mind at all. The only thing she knew for certain was that the newly-made hybrid… _Michael_ was too important for her now. Almost to the point of absurdity. She owed him her life. The fact that she had saved his seemed to have left her mind entirely.

The look in her eyes that Michael met the next moment was full of doubt. That did not look right. "Selene? Is everything all right?"

_Partly. _"Will you help me to dispose of the painting? There is no time to waste." Then she realised the obvious – he cared about her. And nothing else mattered as much.

"You don't have to. I will." Receiving a thankful look, he smiled at her assuringly.

She remembered the question then. "It depends on how you look at _everything's all right_, Michael." On how you_ paint _the situation we are in.

Michael saw that Selene was tense and not even trying to hide it. Uncertain about the future, perhaps…

"I will be back sooner than you think, Selene," he sent her a look which made her smile subconsciously, and left to free her from one thing that was only a sign of her deceitful past now.

Lost in her puzzling thoughts, Selene has not noticed Michael enter the room again. How long it was he has been away, she could not say. Five minutes? An hour? He came back, no portrait in his hands. "It's over," he assured her. Looking at her with trust and admiration, he was by her side once again.

She knew then for sure that she was going to do everything to keep that look in his eyes… Painting their future together suddenly sounded like something possible. Living the life she has never before dared to even think about. Dreaming the dream and making it come true.

_A/N. Your reviews are always welcome and appreciated!_


	7. Mother

A/N. _My first and only attempt to do some _Awakening_. The word is __**mother**__, therefore...  
_

_Consider the fact none of my previous one-shots had anything to do with the fourth film before and don't bite my head off. :D  
_

_**Mother**_

Selene had been shocked and distressed moments before. Now, the momentary shock seemed to have left her, but the distress was there still...

She was not alone now. The teenage girl was someone she felt she had to protect under whichever circumstances. The first of a kind. The fiuture. As unbelievable as it was, she was their daughter, the girl with _his_ eyes...

Whenever Michael was, Selene needed to find him. To heal her aching heart, to begin a new life with... the two of them in the world no less dangerous than it had been all these years ago. Overcrowded with creatures that were seeking to kill them. Humans, were they? She had learnt the creatures were far from it, every remaining human not wanting to go against her kind either removed from the world she had the chance to face... or, in case they were eager to change sides, turned into something worse than the lycans she had been fighting.

Selene knew there was no way back. She had a daughter to care about now. However, the feeling something crucial was missing was making her want to cry her eyes out. She knew she had no right to appear weak in front of her daughter – there had been too many outbreaks that Eve has got to see. A mother, as Selene imagined, was a figure the child was to look up to, not someone to be consoled.

However, her pain was easy to see, particularly during this these relatively peaceful moments of silence.

"I need to have some moments for myself," she spoke to her daughter, relieved to see David enter the room. "Take care of her," it was clear she would not accept a negative answer.

* * *

"What can I do to make her feel better?" the girl asked the moment her mother left the room. The child was concerned about the woman who, she knew, was her mother that she had been secretly longing for. Even with her incomparable strength, Eve was but a child…

"Help her find your father," David shrugged, having seen that the vampiress was lost and distressed. And there was every reason for that. Not only had she realised she had been put to hibernation for many years, but she had a daughter… And the sole one she truly cared about before was gone, hiding from everyone. At least she knew he was alive. Now there were two of them looking for him… Selene, and the child with her father's eyes.

The moment Selene got out of the room, she sighed heavily, realising there was literally nothing that could be done. If Michael did not come looking for them, there were hardly any chances for her to find him. She was not familiar with this new world. With the ways everything might have changed during the years she was _away_. The weapons might have changed, possibly become much more dangerous.

Trusting anyone was too hazardous. Everything depended on her now – the safety of her-_ their_ daughter primarily. The bound between the two was there. But one part, equally important, was still missing, and Selene, getting out into the night, did not even realise tears were rolling down her cheeks, like so many times before. There she was, on the top of the building, watching the night, taking deep breaths and hoping everything would end up well for the three of them. Whatever was it she had to sacrifice for their happiness, at that moment she knew she was ready for it.

"Whatever you meant by this, _I_ am not ready for it, Selene. Will never be."

_Michael__! _She turned around slowly. The vampiress understood that must be an illusion. But there he was, his equally distrusting eyes meeting hers. The effect was striking.

What they have forgotten was the fact they were on the top of a building. And it is a widely known fact hasty movements are never recommended under such circumstances…

Eve and her protector were there just to see Michael jumping down after her.

The man was as startled as the hybrid child appeared to be. But he knew it was not wise of him to show it to the girl. "Do not panic. He knows what he is doing."

Indeed, Michael did, not allowing himself to be overtaken by feelings. Not yet. He had to save her. _It can't be anything too dangerous._

Selene has only assured him of this, opening her eyes, burning with the overt feeling. It was _him_ by her side again! "It's not really comfortable down here, you know, Michael?"

"How comes you can be joking, Selene. I thought you were- Can you get up?"

The vampire rolled her eyes, nodding at him. As much as she might have wanted to tease him, she saw his sincere concern and realised that would only hurt him, the one she had been crying over for so much she would never dare to admit to him. "Believe me, Michael… our world has changed greatly when we were- affecting us in a way, as well.

"Our daughter? I know," he assured her.

Selene had no idea how, or when, yet somehow, she was not too surprised to learn he knew about having a daughter…

"Her photographs are everywhere," Michael explained, his words making Selene sigh. "She looks so much like you," he spoke after a pause.

"I hope I do," Eve was by their side the next moment, throwing but one uncertain glance at the man her mother was so in love with. "She is-

"We have no time for this, do we?" Selene felt everything was happening too soon, and every moment wasted could cost a lot.

"You are right, Selene," Michael said, carefully taking the girl by the hand and receiving an appreciating look from her. Her dreams were coming true sooner than she could dare to think. "Let's go somewhere safe... I know some places."

As distrusting as Selene was towards his suggestion, she knew there was no time for them to argue over this.

* * *

"I missed you. Dreadfully."

"I know." The vampiress gave him an admiring look. "If you truly want to know my feelings about this, you can always ask her."

"You know I won't," he spoke assuringly, earning a look worth dying for from the dark-haired warrioress.

There were many things to be discussed and considered about the future they were to face... But for now, at least, everything seemed to be well – just as Selene had hoped. The future no longer seemed to be as perilous… with the three of them. The father, the daughter… and the mother.


	8. Washing

_A/N. I come back to the times I feel more comfortable with. Sometime way before the fourth. The weekly word, surprisingly, is…_**Washing**. _The story is possibly too… unoriginal. But you should know my way of writing by now :)_

Washing

Selene appeared to be too strained to do anything. Knowing what exactly has happened, Michael was afraid to even address her, not wanting to cause her any additional wave of pain. The silence should have calmed her down, but the heavy tension in the room suggested otherwise.

"I need to do some washing." The words sounded forced, her whole posture still implying that her uneasiness was still there. The unexpected phrase sounded unfit in their situation and he could not but threw a questioning glance her way.

Seeing the puzzled look in his eyes, the vampiress remembered Michael was not familiar with the world that had undoubtedly become his, with all that it could offer – the dark, mysterious and dangerous universe no human was ever to know existed.

"Blood," she rolled her eyes at him. _What else_.

Michael could not believe he had been so foolish so as to think the creatures of the night have somehow lived without all those human procedures, but his disbelieving look was still there.

"This is not some kind of a book. It's real life for us, Michael." Selene appeared to know exactly what he had in mind. _I am afraid it is the only real life left for you now. _

"Wait here." She gave him a searching look. Apparently dissatisfied with what she saw it his eyes, Selene only sighed. "I know. I am sorry to have appeared in your life."

Now it was Michael's turn to look at her searchingly. "Are you out of your head? If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now."

The vampiress knew he was right, but saw everything in quite a different light. "We're even, then. Wait here, until I am done with the washing. We'll talk about the possibilities in life for you later." Seeing the startled expression on his face, she grimaced at him playfully. "You know as well as I do that nothing can be the same for neither of us ever again," she whispered at him, allowing the unwelcome memories back into her mind.

Her distress was frightening to Michael. Especially since he knew she was the only person- creature on his side in this new world and he had to- wanted to stick to her whatever was to come. It simply felt natural for him. "I know. What about you finishing with the washing and me waiting for you here, just like you have suggested?"

The calm tone of his voice seemed to have the desired effect on her. "Yes. Thank you, Michael. I will be quick with this."

Apparently, Selene did not expect that her new companion would follow her. He had been a human, after all. And no humans… no vampires, either, enjoyed anything which could be labelled as chores. Selene did not think about it. Did not want to think about anything. Needed to forget.

"Do you need help with this?"

It was Michael. "Oh." Then she remembered his human profession. A doctor had to be familiar with these things. "Usually, I never allow anyone touch the clothes I wear, but..." That was understandable, especially after everything she had to go through. Selene never entrusted anyone with her things, clothing or anything belonging to her, knowing, especially now, that everything could be used against her if she did.

"But?"

"But you might stay here and watch." _Being the only one I can trust. _"As I have told you, it won't take long."

"Fine," Michael sighed. "I have but one question for you, Selene."

Selene stiffened, never doubting the question would have something to do with his moving on…without her, of course.

"I have nowhere to go," he was straightforward as always. "If you are not tired of me, I would like to stay with you. I know, it's surprising, but I thought you like me and-

Selene's eyes grew wide and she stopped with whatever she was doing. Luckily, the washing was finished already.

"Do _you_ like me?" Wasn't that the worst choice of words she could think of, she wondered. She knew her feeling was much stronger than that. She was never assured about his.

"_Like_ is not quite the word…"

She looked at him searchingly, only to meet an admiring look and a smile.

Selene breathed out. She was never good with feelings neither with hers nor with those of others, but that much she could recognise. "Stay, then," she grinned back at him, allowing him to lead her out of the room. Unable to fully negate the doubts, she whispered something automatically. "If you are sure about this…"

"I am." Apparently, Michael's patience was endless. If he had to assure her of his feelings for her, he was ready to do that. Or to do anything for her, he realised.

"I am glad," she whispered, not surprised to feel his arms around her. He knew she was. Had known that since the very beginning, way before since the deceptive kiss, way before everything. And Michael knew then he enjoyed spending every moment with her. The dreamy look she gave him, something completely accidental, assured him she did as well.

The pitch darkness they found themselves in could have caused trouble to humans. Never to vampires or lycans… or to hybrids of both species. For once, she was happy the night was so long and loved every moment of it. Her time. Their time. If that was the start of something new, she was ready to start enjoying the inevitable… The small and rather meaningless things as much as those which included jeopardy for her and inevitably for the one who she knew she could risk her life for.

_A/N. Your reviews are always welcome__! __I will be away from the computer for a while now, but you should not worry - I will deal with the new word whenever I get back (having dealt with _washing _or _painting_, I'm afraid of nothing now o.O_


	9. Employ

_A/N. Thank you everybody for remaining faithful to the story, getting to know your feelings/emotions/opinions towards the small chapters really means a lot to me! The word this week is __**employ**__. Once more, a question for Selene to answer… _

**Employ**

Michael was mumbling some melody to himself, as if wanting to take away the tension that was after them wherever they went. Selene accepted the hand he gave her and allowed the blonde lead her, understanding trusting someone implicitly was exactly the thing she needed in the dangerous world at that moment. Her companion seemed to be enjoying the walk as much as she did.

When the two have crossed some more labyrinth-like corridors, they found themselves in what appeared to be a completely safe place… at least for the time being. Then, letting go of her hand, Michael spoke, the tone of his voice sounding like a relief from the menacing episodes Selene and the one she was ready to protect under whichever circumstances had to face in what felt less than two days' time. _Or maybe less._

"Selene," Michael's whisper - for they could not allow themselves talk a note louder, not wanting to come back to the running just yet – was soft, "I have always wanted to ask you…" he breathed in, as if uncertain.

The brown eyes were waiting expectantly. She knew then that this apparent uneasiness could not promise anything frightening. His behaviour towards her, the looks they shared… Selene was ready to answer any question of his. If Michael was indeed to become something more for her – as if he had not already – the vampiress felt she had no right nor wish to deny an answer. Unless the question was like this.

"What kind of means, of charms are you employing to be the way you are, so- so- _exceptional_?

Selene blinked, imagining he has not finished wording his question properly. Too unexpected, too puzzling… She shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. This could be understood in more ways than one, but she only mumbled something incoherent, before allowing her mind travel away, forgetting that most of the time it only offered dark thoughts to her. Thoughts going so well with the night-life… unfit to wide-eyed humans that had so obviously been meant for the joys of daylight.

Selene suddenly felt the urge to apologise. "I am so sorry, Michael," she whispered. "You should not have been involved in this vampire-lycan war. Ever."

"But we are," his voice suggested it was something of no importance. Both Selene and Michael understood the frailty of this short relatively peaceful time of theirs. "And you did not even know where your interest was going to take you." Michael knew her curiosity had saved him then. Selene would have found some other reasons why she was feeling like saving the unknowing human… curiosity being only one of the reasons, and, as it turned out, soon that reason has lost all importance.

This was the first time when the two had enough time to take a break from the constant chase. The time to actually consider things other than finding ways to get rid of the ones against them. It was funny, the vampiress grimaced to herself at the thought – funny and ridiculously tragic, as every ally she might have had was now against her… simply because the supposed allies had but been playing dirty games against her, Michael purposefully negating every possibility to keep away from the underworld and allowing the dark universe consume him just like it did everyone… Her allies had become her enemies. Everyone but Michael, her one true ally who was ready to share and fight the newly-found enemies with her instead of just running away and pretending it was all just a bad dream.

It's not that he had any choice, Selene sighed heavily, giving Michael a small smile only wanting to smother the effect the helpless sigh might have had on the once-human. It was surprising how much his feelings meant to the cold-blooded creature ever since she found out he was the one hunted by the creatures she despised so deeply.

_And now you are one of them._ Of course, she had been startled about it at first. At first… And then, the things started happening…

The vampiress realised her thoughts were taking her too far into the past. As painful as the past had been, it was over now and had to be forgotten. As if knowing what she was thinking, Michael awarded her with an encouraging smile.

He saw Selene was lost in her thoughts. She had every right to be so – the things he has got to experience might have made him go crazy if _she _had not been there for him, making the once incredible sound believable. The mysterious vampiress had some charms about her, and Michael understood very well what this meant. The feeling he had been running away from ever since his loved one died in the terrible accident. But it was true – the sad things were to be forgotten. There were things more important for him at that moment.

"What do you say?"

Selene woke up from the scarce turmoil her thoughts had become and breathed out, suppressing the wish to smirk at Michael, especially after believing to have noted some traces of sadness in his eyes. Now, during this small moment, she wished she did not have to ruin what was likely to become something intimate.

Selene chose to give him a misunderstanding look instead, which provoked a smile on his face, as the not-properly-worded question was uttered once again.

"All I employ is my weapons," she shrugged. "No charms. No such things exist." Selene knew what Michael meant by this, but chose to skip answering the question in the way he was expecting. "I am myself. I fight for things I find worth fighting for." _For someone named Michael Corvin, for example._ "How could this be of any interest to you?"

Michael sighed, able to read her actual feelings on her face, but gave Selene the question anyway. "Are you serious?" She shook her head.

"I can employ what they used to say I was pretty good at," she shrugged at him. "But it is for you to decide-

"If you mean your kissing techniques, trust me, whoever told you this did not lie," Michael saw the brown eyes grow wide, just before she grinned at him. "Why, thank you, Michael." Selene kept away a grimace from appearing on her pale face.

"Don't say anything," Michael whispered at her, and Selene agreed gladly, as the once-human glued his lips to hers.


	10. Element

_A/N. As my previous update was delayed because of personal reasons, I need to catch up with the weekly words, therefore here it is. Am I the only one who thinks any of the weekly words can lead up to the desired result? Some come to that easily, some not quite, but... XD Anyhow, the weekly word is__** element**__. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it__! :)_

**Element**

Michael knew then it was a serious case. The wounds and blood loss could not be avoided in this world. The human – he has mostly looked and behaved like one, anyway - knew ways to help the once again brown-eyed vampiress to at least ease the pain she had acquired in the obviously most painful fight she has ever took part in so far, at least psychologically. However, Michael was positive that Selene would not allow him help her in any way… He believed he could see it had been an ordeal for her, at the same time noticing the distress slowly leaving her. But with the dark-haired lady one could never be sure, he knew it too well. Her eyes were still burning. With what, he could not say.

"Watch," she raised her pale palm in front of him, her iron voice piercing the air. Although he had known that was what was going to happen, seeing the wound close before his eyes was startling. He felt like embracing her then. Protecting her from whatever was to come. Of course, Michael did remember there were times when the two of them have nearly died… because of her. But none of this seemed to matter for him then, the sole problem being her possible negative - and dangerous - reaction. That was enough to keep him at a distance. She was armed, after all.

"Are you sure this will always work? Even when you are on the verge of passing out?"

Selene shrugged and shuddered, recalling the episode. At least the part when she was still able to understand what she was doing. The vampiress had never asked him for details and certainly had no wish to know them then, especially knowing what her blatant actions had almost caused to happen… However, she shook her head at him.

"As far as I know, it had worked _then_." Of course, she could never be completely sure, remembering the brutal savagery of the creatures – who could be sure if she would not be the next to be pulled to bits by them… She shook her head at the stupidity of the idea. Having spent the majority of her immortal existence cleaning the world of her enemies, Selene realised she should not even have allowed the idea pass her mind.

Michael was genuinely worried about her. It was clear for him that their race for survival has only just begun. Surprised about himself, the human-no-longer understood that he was not afraid of it half as much, as he knew he was not going to fight the dangers of this unknown world alone. Michael has already had many chances to see and feel the never properly acknowledged relation they have shared. The question Michael has given her came up without any prior thinking.

"Hunting, killing… Does this life at least make you happy?"

Selene grimaced at him, but did consider the apparently sincere question. Strangely, hearing Michael give her the question has made her think. Had she been happy all those years?

"My life," she began to speak slowly, as if unsure, "has always been like this." _Inflicting vengeance on them all. _"It has always consisted but of several elements for me. Anger, hatred… and the need for vengeance that has kept me going all these years. Avenging for my family, most importantly. Killing every single of those- beasts has been- is a necessity," Selene felt anger rise within her, but pushed away the wish to use some swear-word. Wasn't, hadn't he been labelled a lycan but yesterday?

That was exactly what Michael had in mind as well.

"It suggests," the blonde began carefully, "that you have been ready to kill me just like you have done with the ones you hate?"

The vampiress froze. How could he think she would- She had wanted to save him. Had been frightened about the things that had happened to him. But could not hate him, let alone have the idea of killing him.

"Quite the contrary."

Michael could see she meant it. "That is good to know."

Both of them have been under some kind of tension, for different reasons. It had to be removed under whichever circumstances, Selene felt as if she could already see the their dangerous future approaching.

"And what are the elements your life consists of, Michael?" Selene preferred words to silence at that moment, wanting to mask the unfamiliar realisation she imagined he could very easily make out in both her eyes and gestures.

Indeed, Michael did see everything. "As we apparently are dependent on each other now," he spoke silently after some thinking, seeing no signs of objection from her side, "it is obvious that-

"That we must stick together whatever it takes," her voice was even less audible, as she realised that this had been clear from the start.

Michael gave her a small smile. "This pretty much summarises everything…"

Selene believed she could feel the things he has not said openly. Things which had nothing to do with the most easily seen meaning of the sentence.

"I hope it does," she whispered as if to herself. The words were simple. Possibly too simple to even consider, but Michael did. He felt he had to somehow withhold her from coming back to the horrors of both her distant past and the past they had both been going through together.

"If we come back to the important elements in life… one of them is obviously the most important for you, Selene." He knew he had to take the vengeance idea out of her mind. Michael's logical thinking could not back away the terrible prospects what their lives might become if she continued hunting and murdering the creatures that were now after them as well.

His silence sounded menacing to Selene. "If you mean to ask if the vengeance still is the most important thing for me-" Selene whispered, knowing Michael could hear her perfectly, "-something else is."_ Someone else._

He nodded at her understandingly. "And you are, of course, _not_ telling me what the most important element in your life is."

Selene sighed, not used to talking about her feelings - positive feelings - openly. "You should know I am bad at _admitting_- things."

"I believe I know it already," Michael teased, taken aback by the aware look in her brown orbs.

Selene smiled at him knowingly, seeing the very same feeling in his eyes, admitted or not.

_A/N. Friday the 13th... If you find this chapter badly written, blame the day, not me__! ;)_


	11. Swap

_A/N. The weekly word is __**swap**__. Of course, I could have come up with something far more creative. But meh, cases of that kind of swap have been present in the film(s) (the first one, anyway – the second is a rather different case), and who am I to waste an opportunity when it presents itself?;) _

**Swap**

Selene could not back away the memories. Although the memories of her live-or-die battle with the one she had once trusted completely were somewhat more recent, these were not the ones poisoning her mind at the moment. Her mind was filled with thoughts about the one who has made her life turn head over heels – in more ways than one. Michael seemed to be involved into some thinking as well – Selene glanced at him, suppressing a sigh of relief. He was there with her, and her reckless step has turned out to be the right one to take…

Of course, it had been the only way to save him. The swap of blood, suggested by no other but one of her biggest enemies who himself had almost succeeded in making Michael her enemy…

Lucian had been close to murdering her possibly more than once and she should have considered the possibility that he might have wanted to make fun of her and hurt her greatly, but then there was no time to think. All she could think of was the necessity to save the then-lycan from leaving the new world forever. It was a new world for him, and a new world for her… in a way she would not dare to say out loud to the who was now standing turned away from her.

It was a fair exchange. Hadn't the handsome unaware human saved her from drowning then, she would not have had the chance to revive him… Selene valued every moment spent with him, be it running, fighting or something else, such as standing there beside him, beside Michael, at that moment. Michael must have been the name she has uttered out loud or in her head during those days more times than anyone else's, ever. The dark-haired beauty understood that the life she has led was never going to be the same.

Nothing was flowing its usual way for those days when the two were together… and together they were to remain if they wanted to survive.

Blood-swap. More like a soul-swap, Selene backed further away from Michael as the unexpected understanding, an unfamiliar feeling hit her. The vampiress could not help but wondered about how Michael, once again in his human form, was feeling. Was that anything too hard to grasp? The very situation they were in was unbelievable. Why would she risk her life for him so easily? It was not like Selene to care about anyone she did not know but by name, let alone pity them or endanger herself purposefully.

The two have only met each other some days ago – it has not even been a week since. The days... or nights, to be precise - were filled with many different things to experience for both of them. The strangest thing was that Michael seemed to have got used to the never slacking speed of this life really soon, accepting the unwritten rules of the night-world sooner than she or anyone could have thought possible.

She has never cared about anyone half as much. Throughout her entire vampire existence, Selene has been a fearless fighter. Only now the reason for her fighting the enemy was different… The enemy was different. The vampiress was sure they were to be struck with a doubled force now. And now it was obvious that there was no way back but to fight.

Seeing her companion was still standing as if frozen in place, somehow meditative, the dark-haired warrioress spoke, unable to take the silence and unwilling to be struck by a new wave of memories.

"How is everything, how are you, Michael?" Selene but whispered the sentence, afraid her silence-breaking words might frighten him. He glanced at the vampiress, shrugging slightly, a disbelieving look in his eyes. The few days have taught him his understanding of the world had been very narrow.

"I've been meaning to give you the same question," he sent her a determined look. "Are you all right or do you regret having created some new kind of monster out of me?" Meeting her eyes, he saw she was not ready to receive the rather glum-sounding question. He gave her an assuring look meant to soothe the effect of his somehow mocking-sounding words at once. "I don't mean it, Selene. I am just too- _tense? Stressed? Confused? Panic-stricken?_ "Thank you for saving my life," he mumbled. "I feel a new kind of power overtaking me…"

"You should," she nodded, believing to see the mixture of all the feelings in his big eyes now locked to hers, as if looking for answers. "I dare say it is kind of unusual for a human to become a werewolf and then some time later be bitten by a vampire without even having fully realised the effects of the former occurence."

Michael realised he had not been listening intently, but risked anyway. "It must be something else."

Selene looked at him, puzzled, yet unwilling to object. "You are the doctor here," she grimaced. However, it did not take her long to notice that the blonde was not taking his eyes off her. The vampiress shrugged and smiled at him uncertainly, ignoring the admiring gaze. "How comes the swap of blood has made everything so much more complicated? It hardly ever does for humans, I believe…"

Michael shrugged, unsure about it himself. "You must be mistaken about this," he whispered at her. He had seen many cases where the swap of blood, instead of saving a person, has killed him… or her.

"Anyhow," he shook bad thoughts away, taking her pale hand without realising it, "your blood has done no harm to me," Michael fixed his eyes on Selene's again, his look thankful. It was funny how he was saved having some of his blood partially mixed with hers… The strong, the fearless, the admirable… If he was dreaming, he did not want to wake up. Selene looked at him questioningly and gave the once-human an expectant smile.

Was it because of the blood swap that neither of them wished the other far away, feeling it would only bring emptiness, or was there some other reason?


	12. Pencil

_A/N. Hey there loves__! I believe the title of the chapter explains why coming up with something took my muse so long, for a moment she (I, lol) wanted to simply ignore this...A very clever thing to do, but there it is, after all… If the quality of the chappie is not quite what you might have expected, forgive me._

_Thank you for reading! :)_

**Pencil**

"Listen to me, Michael…" Selene did not want to waste any more time. She had to leave the handsome newly-made hybrid alone, as much as she did not want it. Maybe, just maybe there still were creatures of her kind who would not want to murder her at sight. "I need to go fix some things," she stated plainly. "For the time being, Michael… I think you should read the rules every being has to follow in this world." Selene has learned hardly anyone had been keeping to these, but at least these were… had been supposed to mean something…

Were there rules other than doing everything to avoid being murdered, Michael wondered, rolling his eyes. Maybe the world he was now a part of was a more tolerable place than it seemed, after all? He did not believe it for a second.

Selene was going through similar ideas. She did not believe going out was a proper idea… Still, the Death Dealer knew that was something she had to do. Fully armed, she appeared to be scared of nothing. And why should she… Remembering the things she wanted to say, Selene regained her self-assurance.

"I will write some of these down for you. In pencil."

More surprises. "Why?" Michael remembered everything was computerised in the place Selene stayed at. He chose not to say a word more, as she handed him a pencil, the most usual-looking thing possible to find in every stationer's shop. He was surprised, and wanted to laugh at himself. Why would these creatures of the night need some visibly different things, being those supposed to remain non-existent to humans?

"It's not that we have some particular shops with particular supernatural items or anything," she rolled her eyes, seeing the way he was looking at the pencil, seemingly sharpened not long ago. Apparently, Michael was just like the majority of humans, still unable to grasp the reality. She took the pencil out of his hand.

"We- I take all the possible precautions. When it's written this way, it can easily be removed, it's simple."

Michael could see the possible efficiency of the method, but still gave her a disbelieving look. "Don't you think I could remember if you explained it without you having to write it down?"

Selene grimaced. "You'll see why. Plus, I don't like excessive talking. It tires me."

Michael shook his head in disbelief just to change his mind the following instant. He realised she was not lying. After all, she hardly ever spoke more than necessary.

"Stay away from it all. It will be better for both of us." She realised it was best Michael was kept away from as many dangers as possible... for now. And she was used to working alone.

Her words reminded Michael she intended to leave. Not wanting to know the reason, he gave but one quick question to her. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon." Selene meant it, remembering the dawn was not that far away. "Stay here, you're completely safe in this place." _It's for your own good, Michael. _She left then, having locked him up in the chamber.

_Brilliant._ There he was, left alone to wait for the mysterious woman. Whenever Selene was actually going to come back. _If ever… _

At least, there were some _rules_ she had hurriedly scribbled on a piece of paper with that goddamn pencil before leaving… Michael was glad he at least had enough common sense not to ask her what it was she had hurried out to without bothering to explain anything to him.

Reading it would be something to do, at least. Michael caught himself wishing that whatever she had put down on that piece of paper would be something worth involving himself in, possibly something complicated. He had to fill his mind with something other than the danger they both were in.

When he actually saw were the rules… apparently printed down years ago. _Whatever was she speaking about nobody seeing these?_ Soon, he understood just what the vampiress had in mind. The rules were very clear and simple – do not betray your own kind, never fight against other vampires, work on exterminating the enemy… and the like. It was terrible how many of those were forgotten or purposefully broken in these few days only. The once-human understood just how Selene, so faithful to her world, must have been feeling seeing everything breaking apart all around her. He noticed a small remark under the list of rules. _As you can see, Michael, none of these matter anymore. _

He felt like writing something optimistic back to her, but he realised she might have taken the pencil with her and he had no idea where to look for one. _Stupid ideas…_

Sooner than expected, she opened the door and came towards him. Michael nodded at her knowingly, wanting to slap himself for having even spared a thought of her leaving him alone in this. "What crap are we in this time?"

"Nothing new," she spoke, shrugging. It appeared as though she had been running, her breathing uneven. He wondered if she had beenrunning from some enemy or if she had hurried to him. _I must be out of my head. _Nothing suggested the latter option was even probable.

"As usual," the vampires spoke to him, after apparently having regained her composure enough to keep her voice calm and emotionless, "we are in trouble." Selene knew she had to tell Michael the truth, as uncomfortable as she felt in doing so.

"They are all after you," she said as calmly as she could. _You do not deserve any of this._ Nothing of this should have ever taken place. Perhaps it was a good thing her words sounded rather menacing. Michael had to know, after all.

_Not that big a trouble_, he thought instead, seeing her muscles relax. "As if this was news to me," Michael grimaced. Instead of fear, his blue eyes suggested something like relief.

"First, some freak named Lucian bites me. Then, he nearly kills you. It all ends up with him dead and you murdering the one who had apparently started all this mess." Michael met her eyes, believing to have read acceptance in them. Or was that amusement? "And still, you bother reminding me we are in trouble?"

"I cannot forget you were but a human days before," she shrugged. _A brave human._

"Would you lend me the pencil for a moment?"

Selene was indeed amused. She needed that more than anything that moment. "Of course."

Moments later, Michael handed her the paper with the rules. "See the other side."

Selene looked at him with distrust, but looked at it.

For a moment, the vampiress seemed stunned, before the expression turned into an uncertain smile. "Michael… You needn't have given me the question. Yes, of course…"

_A/N. I will leave it for you to decide what kind of question that was… I hope you enjoyed it. Your reviews and opinions are always appreciated__!__ :3_


	13. Snow

_A/N. Of course, the least favourable word comes during _this_ time of the year… Oh well. My creativity is on holiday these days, apparently. Sorry about that. :S I hope you enjoy this short hourly scribble of mine, anyway! Thank you for reading (and reviewing, if you feel like it ;))!_

**Snow**

The snow-covered windows was the first thing the dark-haired vampiress saw after realising it was already safe for her to look at what was happening outside. Selene heaved a sigh. It was hard to see anything through the glass, now covered with the white mess known as snow. Through hundreds of years, she has learnt that snow was actually only causing additional problems to both her kind and the enemy.

What she was unable to grasp was the beauty some humans saw in snow - something Selene has not considered for, literally, ages… When she was still living a peaceful human life – yes, maybe then… But she could not think of one positive thing ever since she has discovered the threats merely stepping on it might pose upon anyone. Especially upon the ones hunted. It did not seem to be any different that evening.

"It's still snowing," Michael informed her, having finally noticed Selene was already fully awake. His voice sounded almost joyful. _Still? _Suddenly the vampiress began to suspect she had wasted the bigger part of the day having given in to the human pleasure of sleep."For how long-

"-have I been watching you like this?"

She shook her head. That was not her concern at the moment. "For how many hours- it certainly appeared to have been a long time – "has it been snowing?" The final word was uttered with audible aversion. Meeting his misunderstanding glance, the vampiress shook her head.

"Snow is not a friend for us," Selene spoke, remembering having said it once. To Michael, or to some of the intolerable newly created vampiresses… She neither wished nor could remember. "Trust me, Michael," she spoke assuringly. "It will be better if we leave during the snowstorm. That way, our steps might get covered by a new portion of snow."

However simple her words were, the human-no-longer could not stop himself from giving her the question which has once again reminded her how tiring explaining things over and over was. Once she had been asked to explain these basic things to some of those newly turned… That was the first and the final time. Until that moment.

"What if we simply stay here and wait, instead of foolishly running from something we are not even sure would come?" Michael could not imagine there were beings who thought such small meaningless things would rise some additional danger. To him, staying and doing nothing seemed the best possible alternative to rushing heavens know where, running from beings that possibly were not after them at all...

Right then it seemed truer than ever. There were many kinds of things in which vampires, lycans or hybrids were superior to humans. Darkness meant nothing for them. Getting the inquiring people lost in the dark which Selene alone knew the way through was a good way to protect them from unknowing humans. Humans, if they were clever enough, would not risk their lives by leaving their homes during heavy snowstorms like this; even if they wanted, they would not be able to find them, first of all.

Darkness has been their ally, as has been the supernatural speed. But neither Selene nor Michael were of interest to human beings…

Selene knew that leaving traces in the snow, however, was dangerous, especially now. Night or not, the snow could enlighten everything. She could already hear the once-human tell her that if they were lucky enough, no one would pay attention to it… But that was a fool's hope, which had become clear to Selene after Michael, after some moments of hesitation, answered her previous question.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Michael realised that the situation was even more complicated than she had been trying to picture.

"Shit. We're doomed, if we don't hurry," Selene did not seem happy about getting to see the apparently admirable snowfall - on the contrary. Meeting his eyes, she hurried to explain things to him, hurriedly putting on her coat. "We will be found the moment they realise we have been there. And believe me, if they do, there will be no pity."

"What makes you think they would find us?" Michael did not want to believe her, although his voice was not half as certain as usual. How could they? Nobody should have known where exactly they were. And with such weather outside… No, it was illogical and stupid of the ones after them to even try. Selene was not someone to wait, but the distress seen on his face has made her give him an assuring look.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the question. Apparently, her companion was not yet fully aware of the technology her kind employed to detect the enemy. But there was no time to explain anything properly. "Are you coming with me or would you rather-

The vampiress knew she would rather stay inside herself, but the persistent idea and the strange foreboding has kept her aware of the dangers the American was not to understand or believe in until one of those dangers was in front of them.

Michael shrugged, but followed her anyway, realising the foolishness of this action immediately, the wind yet choosing to say nothing. After all, she was the one used to this life, so unfriendly to newcomers.

The night was brightly illuminated by the piles of snow, but not a sound other than the howling wind could be heard. The unpleasant weather was something neither of the two were surprised about.

Selene wanted to believe in his words, wanted them to be true… But ever since having learnt everybody has been lying to her in the only place she could, and has, called _her_ coven , the vampiress trusted no one. The sole remaining elder being the last in the list. "Let's hope you were not mistaken," she whispered at him, unsure if he has heard her.

Someone else has. "_You_ are not mistaken, Selene."

…

_A/N. Whoever that was, I wonder? ;D _

_I fail at writing action sequences. Maybe some other time? ;)_


	14. Grease

_A/N. Perhaps too unoriginal and overused, but why not? I would be happy to know your opinions :) With the weekly word (__**grease**__) one can never be sure…_

**Grease**

Michael was following Selene closely. Like so many times before during these few days, he was puzzled and uncertain, never knowing if this day would not be the last for him. _For both of us_, he corrected himself the next moment – the man saw no way how it was possible for either Selene or him to fight everything separately. At the same time, he was ready to do everything to assure the vampiress all of this meant nothing to him. Michael did not know why her opinion was so important for him.

Apparently, Michael needn't have tried to assure her of his capabilities to deal with everything – she seemed to think so anyway. "Do you have any theories on how we are going to deal with those after us?" _Because I have none. _

At that moment, Selene could really see no way out of the mess her own disobedience to the centuries-old rules had invoked. Adding the trouble Michael was in, their situation seemed hopeless.

"Wha-" He appeared to be startled, as the question hit him. "Don't joke with me like this." As if it was not hard for him already.

Only then did she face him, closing her eyes as soon as she met his searching gaze. _Will you survive after everything you have been put through, Michael?_ _Considering this was just the beginning? _The following question that has entered her mind was more desperate, as she asked herself if, although the vampiress _knew_ it was not, it was partially her fault this handsome then-human had to undergo all these transformations.

The silence seemed to last for eternity. While the woman seemed not to notice the heavy silence, the one unsure about his then-state spoke uneasily. "Selene?"

"Michael?" She uttered his name in a rather careful manner, just like he has a moment before. Remembering where she was, the vampiress threw the blonde an apologising glance and sent him a constrained grimace which, under those circumstances, could have almost been taken for a smile.

"Is something wrong?"

_Everything?_ Selene did not think about coming up with a story at the moment. Not wanting to look at him, the vampiress averted her eyes from Michael's face, choosing to keep her feelings as undecipherable as possible, knowing she was good at it. The very realisation the circumstances have made the two stick together, for an eternity, if they succeeded to get through everything alive, was disturbing. The understanding she had to trust someone she had met but days before added nothing to her otherwise unquestionable self-assurance. "I can't help but blame mys- WHAT WAS THAT?

Startled, the vampiress realised only her flawless reflexes have saved her from finding herself on the floor. For less than a moment, she was surprised to have slipped on something, having almost fallen onto the perfectly even porcelain floor – yet another fancy of some of those only caring about living life of luxury and ignoring the obvious necessity to clean the world from their enemies before they got them first. As a Death Dealer, Selene has never understood those valuing devoting their everlasting lives to pleasures rather than to the things more important and, especially after the dirty secrets have become known, much more urgent.

The first thought in her mind had nothing to do with finding the possible reasons of the incident which has failed to materialise. _Fine. Perhaps I should not be talking about this openly. _

Surprised, for the usually abandoned room the two found themselves in was not a place Selene thought anyone would ever come to without any special reason, its porcelain floor serving no purpose other than creating the luxurious atmosphere so admired by the young ones, the vampiress backed away, only to slip once again. Such clumsiness had been a thing unfamiliar to her, and she found herself under alert.

Apparently, the vampiress was mistaken about the room being unused. Having spared a look to the floor, now sparkling with some greasy substance rather than sparkling clean, she gave her companion a startled look, her eyes having grown wide. "I should have known," she whispered, heaving a sigh and gluing her eyes to his, as if looking for help.

"What?" The moment Michael could react, she was already standing upright, puzzled no less than he was.

"The grease is spilled here for a reason."

Michael blinked. _She must be imagining things. _His mind refused to take that statement seriously. Maybe someone had been in the midst of cleaning up the room, when something more urgent had taken place. Such as learning about the planned outrageous murder of an Elder, that _woman_… _Amelia, was she?_ But he never got the chance to speak. Before he could formulate his assumptions or give her a question demanding what exactly had made her think so, she was already answering it, at the same time hurriedly reloading her guns. Her words have changed his opinion almost immediately.

"Everyone kept avoiding the room. Or so it seemed. The ones paying attention must have seen me coming here from time to time. It has never occurred to my overfilled mind someone would bother visiting the room which had unofficially become the chamber of the ones needing peace. For months, for years nobody would enter it –

"But why grease? It cannot hurt people- humans- let alone _your kind_- in any way. Even if you fell-

"Any spilled material, liquid or not entirely, might make anyone lose their balance-

Michael was listening, although he could not understand it. Anyone could slip and fall, but that was not an unusual thing.

"Naturally," the vampiress continued, "it would bewilder the unlucky one, at least for a moment. That moment, however, might be crucial. That is exactly why we have been taught to control ourselves so well."

Michael grimaced at Selene, forcing a disbelieving smile her way. She smiled at him encouragingly. It was strange how his reactions affected her. "Grease was used," she answered the never uttered question, "because it is not always easy to notice."

Her words were met with a distrusting look. "So, let's say we know the reason of this. But do you know the one responsible for this wicked plan?"

"I can guess," her voice was a mixture of determination and amusement. "Are you not going to do anything about it?" Michael asked her cautiously, close to losing balance himself. "Of course _we_ should and will do something."

The following words, uttered by Selene as she handed the misunderstanding once-human some weapons he wasn't even sure he would be able to use properly, bewildered him no less than it might have those slipping onto spilled grease.

"We should run," she whispered with an apparently intentional note of self-mockery heard in her voice, nearly dragging him out. The vampiress knew it was better to take the easier way this time, for various reasons, including the newly found ones…

_A/N. Sometimes running seems, and is, a better decision than fighting. Even for the immortals. :P_


	15. Midnight Picknicking

_A/N. You know I love you, right? Therefore, I have decided to come back to some of those one-hour challenges I have had written, but never posted here..._

_And the word had been... _**pickicking**_.__ The story takes place _during_ the first film. Felt like messing with the canon a bit._

**_Midnight Picknicking_**

She stared at him, not understanding. What on Earth was he talking about? Midnight picknicking?

"I know, I know," Michael was feeling uneasy. "You should remember I have been-

"-a human. Of course," Selene saw how tense he was. Could imagine how he was feeling. The very realisation he was no longer a human could have driven him insane. But she was there for him, she, the one who never cared about others – especially about those that belonged to the kind she could only have labelled as the race of the enemy…

Michael, not aware of her inner fight, was feeling like a fool. He has just asked a _vampire_ on a date. _A very beautiful vampire._ The only problem was that she could not get out in daylight… At least the clouds were hiding the full moon from him that night.

He was following her closely. Her grave facial expression has not changed. "That's stupid, you know," sthe vampiress sighed, distrust in both her eyes and voice. _To invite me… to a picnic. In the middle of the night. _"Are you making fun of me?"

Michael only shook his head, no longer looking at her._ What kind of fool was I to even word this nonsense?_

The vampiress, seeing his distress, spoke. "Why not. As long as we go for it tonight." Inside, she wanted to laugh at him. This earnest, simple hu- oh well, human-no-longer was so frightened… Not someone who ought to be frightened of women. He was not frightened of blood. Michael was… or should she have said _had been_ a doctor before all this mess consumed them both. But she found his bravery appealing, not caring that her unexplained absence might have been noticed already. Besides, he has saved her life… Selene was trying to justify herself for taking the apparently illogical step without any further thinking.

Realising what has happened, Michael managed to give a small smile to the breathtaking creature. She shrugged. Never before had she believed someone could affect her this way. Her life was meant for different things. Vengeance, most of the time.

* * *

When the two met outside, somewhere in the nearby forest, in a place too close to Budapest streets to attract any attention of supernatural beings of different kinds, all Selene could do was trying to suppress her laughter.

Having her agree to meet with him was a very important thing for the- for Michael, the dark-haired vampiress could see that.

"So, Michael…" she could not care less about the human food he has brought them, having forgotten she no longer needed it to survive... But she did take a sandwich and a cup of tea, anyway, only to see his eyes sparkle. Selene believed small portions would not kill her, besides, it was amazing to see those eyes gaping at her with admiration.

"Why have you agreed to come to this impromptu picnic with me, Selene?"

She gave him a piercing look. He should have known by now she would never go out with someone she did not care about… Ah, there it was again. The thought. Who was he to her, anyway? Not someone from her clan, but someone who should have been her enemy! Yet, there she was with him, drinking black tea and eating sandwiches. Not the kind of nourishment she was used to. "Selene?"

She had been dreaming again. "What?"

"I think your tea is about to sp-

It was too late. She spilled all the remaining contents of the cup onto her suit. _Fuck._

"Damn," she uttered quietly, trying to look like someone who avoided using words that, she knew, were not quite acceptable in human society. Not that Michael was a human anymore, anyway. The human-no-longer was uncertain about what he should say.

"At least the- the tea was black. Your suit is black as well.. And it's night, which is also black- He was ranting. The sight was ridiculous enough to make Selene roll her eyes at him and award him with an amused smile.

"I have just asked you- Michael no longer had trouble accustoming to the darkness, after that- thing happened. He shuddered, overtaken by unpleasant… bad memories. _Bad_ was not a strong enough word, but the most basic one… he couldn't think of any other, as the vampire warrioress was now peering at him with what could only have been taken for a smile. He took alarm, understanding the thing so unusual to meet on her pale face bore a sad shade to it.

"Why, you ask?" she appeared to be looking at him as if he was a broken showpiece.

"Because…" She said nothing else, feeling it was actually so much more than an unusual picnic. He took her hand. "Because you wanted to know what it was like to go out with your enemy," he shrugged. "It's okay, I understand." His voice, however, has not suggested indifference. Let alone those blue eyes.

"No. _You_ are no enemy for me." _Just someone unfortunate enough to charm me. _She knew she had to give him a more logical reason for that statement. "You did save my life, after all."

Now it was his turn to smile sadly. Was that all? He could swear there was something else in her eyes when she agreed to meet him here… "That was what I had to do." Risking his life for others had become quite a habit for him during the last few days, Michael noted bitterly in his thoughts.

"I like you," she has finally uttered what was lying in her mind. The following question she has given herself, receiving an immediate answer, was even more frightening. _Or do I _love_ you? You won't get to know it, not just yet… Michael._

"Selene…"

She sighed and began clearing the mess that was untouched human food.

_A/N. Your reviews are always appreciated and more than welcome! :)_


	16. Cave

_A/N. Sorry for the delay, but my mind, or my muse (or both) have refused to collaborate with me for nearly two weeks :( Thank you for staying faithful to the story, and your opinions are always welcome! ;)  
_

**Cave**

"Very funny," the vampiress grimaced at him, badly hidden discomfort shining in her eyes, completely aware the sight Michael was facing must have been appalling. Selene was not entirely sure if he had understood what she had been telling him when she had led him to a place hardly less atrocious than her biting her own wrist and making the valuable red liquid flow onto the floor. While it was an unpleasant thing to do and a frightful thing to see, realising she allowed the dark blood drip from the deep wound freely on purpose, was something the blonde could not approve of. If she was not going to pass out like previously, that would be a miracle. However, every time he wanted to stop her Michael had to meet a look which said he would better not.

"I am not sure you understand?"

"I think I do," Michael hurried to assure her, trying to keep his eyes away. "At least partly." To tell the truth, he understood nothing. There could not be a reason for her to cut herself purposefully. "Apparently, you need your blood to reach the floor, and then something is supposed to happen?"

Selene grimaced at him once more, trying to mask her pain with the piercing look sent towards him.

"Trust me, I wouldn't like to have you lose consciousness here and now." _Or ever again. _It was frightening how in such a short time Selene and he could have developed such a strong connection. A connection that has become a necessity wanting to survive… Particularly for Michael, who could not help but kept expecting all of this was but a nightmare he would wake up from.

He had met many people, some of them clearly not in their right mind… but the one like her, always ready to fight and protect her kind, never wasting her time on things she thought useless… her behaviour was too hard for him to grasp. He remembered her speaking about blood helping to open some secret entrance, but seeing her face lose the remaining traces of colour has only assured him she needed help.

_This_ was exactly what Michael thought useless. His medical education did not help suppress the natural distaste at what was taking place before his eyes.

_Stop it now._ "That's enough blood already," he grabbed her by the unharmed hand, meeting her eyes that bore no feelings Michael could make out. His look, however, was almost pleading.

Selene shook her head in disbelief, no signs of feelings or emotions distinguishable on her marble-white face. "That is how I awakened _Viktor_," the name was uttered through clenched teeth. It's a pretty common procedure," the vampiress explained. "But I think that would indeed be enough," her voice sounded much weaker now.

"See," she nodded approvingly, seeing Michael knew just what the vampiress was referring to. Right where the drops of blood had fallen, a staircase emerged, leading downwards.

"Where do the stairs lead?" Michael did not try to hide his anxiety from her. He knew he had no other choice but to trust Selene completely now, as she at least knew what she was doing… Still, he could not back away the forever present realisation he did not belong there. _This can't be real._

"Come," the vampiress whispered, leading him the stairs. The deeper they descended, the quieter their voices became. Michael imagined he could feel her distress, but pushed the improbable feeling away as soon as they entered a mysterious room.

"This is the best place to hide," she whispered. "We call it _The Cave_.

The recently created hybrid could see perfectly why the place bore such a name. A place too dark for any common human to make out anything, yet even if one did, it would seem meaningless to have tried, only the blank surroundings around them. Michael himself could not make out much. The place they found themselves in was a dark, wet and it seemed it was unhealthy to stay there for long.

"What's the purpose of this place?" Michael's anxiety has given place to curiosity, making Selene roll her eyes at him.

"Once, it served as a shelter during the war. Now, this remains one of the few places no one pays attention to. And that is just what we need," the vampiress spoke, taking a deep breath. Maybe bringing Michael down there was not the best step to take…

Her companion was even more assured of it. He believed to have recognised the symptoms of what he was afraid of the most.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Michael gave her the question in the most casual manner he could manage, memories of the ride downwards to the Danube still fresh in his mind. It was frightening how obstinate she was, but the once-human knew he would not allow her lose one more drop of her blood now.

Apparently, she wanted the best for him… Unwilling to cling to the idea, knowing losing concentration could cost a lot, the blonde threw an uneasy glance her way. Happy she was listening to him, maybe considering the possibilities – as much as clear thinking could be possible in her apparent situation – Michael hurried to speak. "You must save yourself," the words were not quite what he was meaning to say, but Selene did not seem to hear him anymore.

Although Michael was suspecting this was going to happen, having the beautiful woman collapse in front of him, without having explained anything, was terrifying. He rushed to her. How much blood she might have lost? What was he supposed to do about that? And how were they to get out from this place?"

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Michael, but I need your help here. Don't you think it's about time you woke up?" The familiar voice addressed him, some kind of displeased amusement audible in her voice. He opened his eyes, startled to find himself in yet different place… But Selene was there, watching him with her piercing brown eyes. "I thought you deserved to have some rest after everything. However, I can't allow you-

He nearly jumped at her. "Selene! Are you all right? What about the blood loss? The cave? How did we-

She shook her head. "I am happy to know I am a part of your dreams already, Michael," she could not back away a small smile. It was gone the next moment. "Would you mind accompanying me to-

This meant he _had_ to accompany her. "To-

"To a secret location?"

Michael was following her expression closely. "Are you teasing me?"

The look the vampiress gave him assured him she was not. This was supposed to be the first and the last time she was bringing someone to a place only known to those Selene believed trustworthy. _Had_ believed trustworthy, she realised…

Only as they were already walking towards the place well-hidden among the enormous dark trees, Selene said something about the location, apparently one long-forgotten and possibly not known to human beings. "This is marked as a bistro in our maps…" Michael shuddered at the idea, imagining what creatures like his dazzling companion were consuming there. He was happy to hear her speak.

"When we arrive, simply allow me to speak, and everything will be all right," she looked at Michael encouragingly, which had quite an opposite effect on him. "At least let me know how the place is called," he asked, believing it would do him good.

The vampiress looked at him, surprised. Selene knew she should be glad he seemed to have finally begun accepting this new universe… and she was. After all, there were but two of them left to deal with the dangers in the place with no lies…

"Of course. We call it _The Cave." _


	17. Aesthetic

_A/N. My dearest readers, I apologise! Truly and sincerely! Sadly, sometimes life gets in the way and prevents more frequent updates (which are still much more frequent than of any of my other stories!). __**Aesthetic**__ is the word I could never have thought of as a noun before, but the computer knows better... Put a smile on your face, allow me some possible OOC'ness and... I hope you enjoy :)_

**Aesthetic**

"The only way to survive here is to fight back whoever attacks you," Selene left Michael no chance to object – he had learnt the vampiress preferred the harshest truth to soothing lies… right then, the once-human was frightened about her. She might have seemed almighty at times, almost invincible… But Michael, having been pulled into the dark universe by force just days before, remembered tears of despair in her eyes.

The man was worried more about the dark haired beauty that moment than he was about his transformation. It was obvious to him that Selene needed urgent rest. The blonde imagined to have seen traces of fatigue in these brown eyes.

Apparently, the vampiress chose to continue playing invulnerable. Knowing trying to convince her she seemed exhausted was not an option, Michael chose to approach Selene differently. She deserved some peaceful moments – from what he had had the chance to see, there had been hardly any for her.

"Selene? Wouldn't it be better if you had some rest? I could stay here with you, if you like," his own words sounded strange for him. Michael tried to assure himself this was merely a wish to make her feel better, as he would have suggested to any other person… He almost sighed in relief, watching her as the vampiress showed no signs of objection and merely shook her head when he rushed to help her. _A gentleman. The first one I have met in centuries. _She smiled to herself at the idea.

"Say something beautiful to me."

Michael froze in place, flustered. This one sentence could have been deciphered in many ways, but the man knew he would better not even try. As far as he could say, it was not like Selene to ever waste time on saying pointless things – but knowing that has only puzzled him more.

"For- for example?" His hopeless attempt to appear unmoved was see-through, but Selene pretended not to notice.

"I would like to hear about something that you find… aesthetic." Maybe _beautiful_ was not the proper word, she realised. Selene had doubts if Michael could see anything but blood and violence in this dark world, but hoped he would… To know something positive existed, even after having everything you have believed in for almost six hundred years smashed beyond repair, was what she was subconsciously expecting from him.

The correction has hardly helped. Michael shrugged, trying to compose himself. Strangely, all he could think of was sunlight – something he imagined the vampiress, possibly still under the effect of the actions she had taken, certainly would not have considered a proper response. The moon was out of the question, for obvious reasons. "The stars?"

Selene had to stop herself from snorting in amusement. She should have known there was nothing beautiful, or, say, aesthetic in their universe for him… "I am sorry to have asked," the vampiress spoke, not waiting for Michael to come up with something else. "I know there is no such thing here," she assured him, keeping her eyes away. "I hoped-

Michael seemed to have regained his composure easily this time. "Of course there are. You, for example."

The vampiress appeared stunned for a moment, something that even Michael was surprised about. "I am not used to taking compliments seriously," Selene shrugged, hoping her amusement wasn't very easy to make out on her face. She understood these words weren't truly unexpected… hoped for, more likely? But Michael still could not face her. "I hope this… outbreak of mine did not frighten you," he spoke apologetically.

"Why should it have? Your words seemed sincere, and-" Selene touched his hand, afraid he would move away from her, but he turned back at her instead, his eyes searching. Neither of them had anything to lose, and Michael understood it as well as his pale companion.

"I really need some sincerity after everything the last days have brought us. Some inner beauty, if you'd say so," her voice fell – such words were the last thing one would expect to hear from her. _Someone who is trustworthy._ _And _attractive. The vampiress shook her head slightly at the idea.

"You are not driven by lies," she continued. "And, instead of running away, you are still here, beside me…"

Michael followed the grave expression on her face, unsure if he should interrupt her. "I think…"

"That you are now doomed to be among these blood-thirsty creatures," the vampiress finished the phrase kindly for him. "I'm afraid you're right about it, Michael." She threw him a glance too brief for him to make something out in it, but he could swear Selene almost smiled at him.

He shook his head at this assured statement. "I never said that." _Have never even had the time to consider it. _"Besides, there are not many of those we have left to fight," the no-longer human gave her a hopeful, yet distrusting look.

The vampiress wanted to laugh at his optimism that she, however, found admirable. _I wish everything was that simple._

"But you have been thinking about it?" Speaking to Michael seemed to help Selene ease the unwelcome feelings about having learnt and done things the consequences of which were surely going to change the now-shattered once peaceful lives of theirs.

"I have been thinking of many things," he spoke simply, noticing the questioning glance the vampiress threw at him. Instead of making Michael uneasy, the way she looked at him and the distracted smile-like grimace on her lips were encouraging. "I still think you need to have some rest," the blonde spoke firmly.

"Will you stay here? Will you speak to me of beautiful things when I wake up?"

Michael could not say if she was teasing him, but nodded at her assuredly. "Yes, of course. I will tell you what you already know." _That you are yourself the incarnation of all things aesthetic for me?_

As if having read his mind, she grinned, no traces of mockery in her eyes.


	18. Nonsense

_A/N. An OC? Yes. An important one? No. __**Nonsense**__? Who's to say... I am behind with the given words already, but with words like this there is not much to be done... :(  
_

**Nonsense**

"So, Selene, when are you getting rid of _the lycan_? I cannot grasp the possible reasons of you paying so much attention to him, but you must understand it was very stupid from an acknowledged Death Dealer that you are to have even bothered to spare his life…"

The vampiress shook her head. It was his question that was stupid. _Why do I have to talk about things others are never to understand with someone like _him_?_ At the same time, Selene understood she needed to have him among her allies… one more among those not wishing to kill her on sight. Of course, if there were any left. Her situation was comical and tragic at the same time. Selene shrugged. The last thing she needed was saying too much.

"I don't know." Of course, the dark-haired vampiress knew the answer. _Never._ _And I am not going to change my opinion simply because someone like you suggested it. _Not entirely sure who exactly this unknown man, apparently one of her kind, was, Selene sighed tiredly. Yet another one wanting her to keep away from the one who himself was not sure what exactly was happening around him. And if Selene had to risk everything to protect Michael from the evil surrounding both of them in this world, she was ready to.

"You must be out of your mind, _youngster_! This Michael of yours is an enemy!" His tone and manners resembled Viktor's painfully, and the vampiress had to employ all of her mental force not to allow her dismay show.

_Whose enemy? Yours?_ Selene had to push back the wish to glare at the man. The fact he was somewhat older than her meant noting. As if there were not enough troubles for Michael and her to face, this unfamiliar vampire, looking as someone not knowing what basic decorum was, kept talking to her about things he has possibly known nothing about. Selene caught herself wishing that the man left. As soon as possible. "For me, he is not an enemy."

The vampiress followed the man's all-knowing expression. _You still don't know much_, she rolled her eyes at him. Selene wished she knew just where his knowledge ended. She wasn't even sure if he had been informed about Viktor's death already, but had doubts about it.

There were still vampires that have not been aware of her unpardonable treason of her own kind – hardly anyone would have labelled it differently now, dismissing the degree of the widely-known betrayal she had learnt of the painful way. It was true all those other vampires were just like Kraven - sticking to the majority instead of admitting the truth – to all those who disliked her anyway. Her disloyal acquaintances… new enemies, so to say. As if she cared…

Suddenly realising she had lost her concentration allowing herself consider things that had nothing to do with this person, be it for a moment, Selene took a deep breath. The guest thought she was waiting for him to speak.

"You sure know that talking like this could make _you_ our enemy?"

_Thank you for warning me. _Selene met the pitying and mocking look coldly. "Oh, you are about to tell me that nothing is going to change?" Her indifferent expression was masking the mixture of thoughts in her head perfectly.

Selene could not back away the thought that she _has been_ an enemy already. There still were those who did not know whose blood it was she had mercilessly shed. _And if I had to re-do it, I would._ The vampiress let out a heavy sigh. "You must have been informed of my position here," she spoke, never putting her eyes down.

"You are being overly dramatic."_ After having avenged my family, having shed the blood of the one who has dared to call me _his daughter_… Like the one he has condemned? Sonja? _Her eyes began blazing with rage at the thought. This man… Selene wondered once again if he knew about her side of the truth - the dreadful treachery, the unjustified murders… _I hate them all. _It couldn't be that this vampire knew nothing, the covens closely connected throughout the world.

"I have reasons to be so," she spoke, her tone provoking. She had every right to stop playing nice. After all, she was armed and the guest, whoever he was, was not.

That was when she has heard the door opening. Seeing Michael entering the room without even having bothered to knock at first, the vampiress felt her body grow tense. As if confirming her fears, the blonde addressed her.

"Selene? I think we're in trouble," Michael glanced at the vampiress and her companion, his face giving away nothing. Having nodded apologetically at her guest, he motioned for her to follow him and hurried out.

Selene rushed after him, shrugging at the guest and closing the door hurriedly after her. "What kind of trouble?"

Michael shrugged, not knowing how to explain the things that have taken place while Selene was having a conversation with someone apparently unfamiliar to her. The once-human hoped that it was a different case with the person they have left waiting in the room.

"Someone is looking for you. And that someone doesn't seem pleased…"

"Of course," Selene whispered, not believing a word he said. She was thankful. Apparently, he has come to her only wanting to free her from the heavy atmosphere she was made to waste her time in. "And the actual reason is- ?

Michael gave her a disbelieving look. "That _is _the reason. And I can't see why-

"Why I am not doing anything? Let's just say I have become more careful," she breathed out.

"You? Even more careful? Nonsense…"

Selene glared at him. "What do you suggest? I have almost no one I can trust, as everyone around me seems to have changed sides. Who's to say what could happen?"

"I sense a difficult case of paranoia," Michael teased. Even though couldn't say he himself wasn't frightened, sometimes Selene's behaviour was simply inexplicable… "You can stick to your "more careful" nonsense, as long as you follow me. Fine?"

Selene grimaced at him, but was apparently amused. _Nonsense, you say? _"Shall we go?"


	19. The Dilemma

_A/N. Don't be quiet... say something! Hearing from you makes me happy, darlings!_

_To post or not to post, that has been the __**dilemma**__… Fluff or no fluff, dilemma No. 2… :P_

**The Dilemma(s)**

Selene was still surprised about the change in her interpretation of things she had never doubted for centuries. Still, having learnt of the lycan lord's past from the one that had been made to go through his memories - through some very painful ones - has made her re-consider everything. "I wish I could turn back the time for you," she spoke carefully. "Maybe then I could have stopped Lucian from turning you into whom you have become."

Michael could not help but heard some bitterness in her voice. Bitterness and… pain? He could justify both, but not the idea that had possibly entered her mind.

"Have become whom? An enemy?" While the strikingly beautiful Selene had certainly never behaved in any way which could have suggested it, it was nonetheless possible she had only wanted to learn of the reasons he had been chased after… Now that she knew them…

Selene shook her head. "No." There hadn't been enough time for both of them to begin defining each other with terms as strict as that. The vast majority of the population around her could have been considering her as their enemy anyway. She could not allow herself to make an enemy of the sole one worth trusting. "You know what I have in mind." The tone of her voice suggested she did not want to hear any more of that.

"I suppose, Michael, you regret to ever have stepped to that station?" She knew she should not remind him of these things now that nothing could be changed… But the vampiress couldn't help herself. Surprisingly, all Selene received from him was a crooked smile. Not one heartfelt, yet not something malevolent either.

"It doesn't matter," he assured her. "All that matters is that we need to survive."

"You still have the chance to leave. Adopt a new personality and find yourself a new life somewhere far away- Selene knew she would not have been able to forgive herself if she did not present all the possibilities to him - the one who'd found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I have had enough chances already," Michael spoke without allowing any trace of emotion colour his words. "I am still here with you, does that say something?"

She must have been joking. This go-or-stay dilemma was out of the question. While not thoroughly known as of yet, the news were to reach everybody in this nightly world in no time. Sadly, Michael knew the vampiress had been serious about what was almost certain to happen the moment her unpardonable actions became widely-known both among her kind and- his, or whatever it was he had been… for now the once-human was someone- something else. A mixture between species, perhaps? Or, how Lucian would have called it – a hybrid. Lucian, the one who had started it all. Michael understood him and his pain now. And for the love of God, he was not going to leave Selene alone in whatever was to come.

"I will not leave you, and you know that."

The vampiress gave the man an intense look. Suddenly, everything has become much easier. Even more so, when she believed to have traced some kind of determination in his wide blue eyes.

"Thank you," her words were hardly above a whisper, yet Michael believed he could make out some relief and maybe even joy in the phrase. Soon, however, she shook her head, as if wanting to change whatever impression her words might have given. "Are you absolutely sure? You know there won't be any stepping back, if-

"You know I despise lies as much as you do," the once-human gave her an assuring look, wishing she would not turn her dark eyes away from him so soon. If they were indeed meant to fight against everything together, or simply spend time with each other like this, the dazzling vampire should not be avoiding meeting his look so often… As if knowing, Selene caught his for a brief moment. _This cannot be possible. I must be dreaming. None of this is true… _She breathed out. The startling realisation that this man meant _that_ much for her has hit the vampiress hard.

Seeing Selene turn away from him completely has made Michael wonder. "I can't understand you sometimes," her companion sighed, not giving her any time to say something. "But I guess that's natural, considering- _what you are. What I have gone through in these few days._

Her distrust towards everyone, him included, was understandable. The tension openly visible on her face was understandable as well. Michael believed it was safe for him to remain still and quiet, as much as he wished to show the vampiress he cared about her. _Too much._ Still, not knowing Selene well, if at all, the man chose to simply stand there, ready to send her a reassuring glance whenever her eyes met his. Surprisingly, she wasn't looking at him, as if purposefully…

"Michael. Do you think the silence helps me?"

He turned to face her, puzzled. Whatever she had in mind, silence was something many people were considering a necessity when in need to think. "It should." Having no idea what it was she needed, the man shrugged, hoping to get an explanation.

"It doesn't," she shrugged. "I keep thinking about ways of wording the dilemma we are to face…"

_Another one? _

"…wanting to survive. What would you choose, Michael? A weapon or a volume?" Selene was looking at him again, her brown eyes now burning with a mixture of feelings her companion alone could make out.

"I can see what weapons are for. But a book?"

"Books are useful when one needs to find information about an enemy," Selene's voice was quiet. She knew exactly what the next question was going to be.

"But don't you know everything about them already? You are a Death Dealer, after all?" The name sounded foreign on his lips. "Selene?"

"I am not certain about anything anymore," she allowed Michael take her hand. If it was trembling, let it be… "I would need to kill twice as many creatures now," she grimaced painfully.

"And you wouldn't need to do that alone. There are _two _of us for that now," he reminded her, - "twice as many." Seeing the beauty smile at him has made Michael forget everything.

"Weapons, then?" Her matter-of-fact voice did not make the smile disappear completely. At least one thing was certain – there were not going to be any more dilemmas that night…


	20. The Reaction

_A/N. This is Chapter 20 already! Can it be? Celebration time? I have promised to dedicate the next thing I write to my friends from the _Underground Fanfictioners_ group. I am extremely happy to have got to know you. You are all amazing. :3 This chapter is yours!_

_**Qmility**__, thank you for the suggestion (and for the kind words)! I hope you enjoy this… not quite what you wanted, but I tried. :P_

**The Reaction**

"So?" The strange new feeling within him was driving the once-human insane. It resembled something familiar, but he refused to acknowledge what it was purposefully.

"What?" Selene was feeling no better, although the unplanned donation of blood and its effects were the least of her concerns.

"We are doomed to stay together, and I don't even know you?" Michael was addressing her with care, uncertain what has got into him the moment he uttered the word. _Doomed, really?_ He could feel her reaction almost physically now. It was sadness and disappointment more than anything else.

"There's not that much to know." Irony was easy to make out in her words. _I am just an inhuman creature that knows nothing about feelings. _Sometimes she wished she was just like that.

"Do you mean to tell me nothing important has happened to you in all these hundreds of years?" Michael felt he was ready to kill himself for uttering what he had without thinking. It was too late to apologise, however.

"As you think you are _doomed_ to stay with me, I don't think you deserve to know anything," Selene breathed out. She wished she could be angry at him, but could only give him a hurt look – from her, it was more than enough. There were things the dark-haired beauty knew she had to get away from primarily. Something she alone had to cope with. The vampiress was still filled with emotions of having literally cut the main bond between her and those of her kind. As Michael was the only one remaining by her side, the vampiress allowed herself give vent to her emotions. After all, he seemed to be the only one who could understand…

The words were flowing quietly from her lips. Michael dared not move, afraid to anger her.

"I was not even meant to know. For how long would they have lied to me? For how long would I have continued to exterminate those that were not even to blame for having killed my family?" she took a deep breath. "Then, all of a sudden, the lies become evident. Do you think this has lessened my everlasting sorrow?"

Michael shook his head. "It can't have. But you have me now." _Damn it. _He was immediately afraid that was the worst thing he could have said.

Selene rolled her eyes at him, not at all angry or upset. "This will have to do."

"Will have to do for… how long?"

The vampiress imagined to have heard traces of uneasiness in his voice. She stopped, overtaken by realisation she was hardly the one to have gone through the biggest change in her existence. "For an eternity. Or for as long as we survive. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded, catching her look for a brief moment. Strangely, this led to long-lasting silence between them. Instead of bringing peacefulness, it brought tension.

The strange silence was unnerving. Someone had to break it at last, and did.

The last thing Michael wanted was seeing the dazzling creature under some kind of distress. The man was ready to use whichever means to avoid it.

"It's… _nice _of you to have saved my life," he spoke, hating every word that has escaped his lips. Even his voice sounded artificial. "I am, err, thankful…"

"You are lucky," Selene wasn't looking at him, experiencing a mixture of newly discovered emotions. "At least you are no lycan anymore," she grimaced to herself, unable to recognise her own voice.

Having no one else to address, the vampiress gave the question to the blue-eyed man, having turned back at him. "What on earth is happening to me?"

"You tell me," Michael grimaced. Although glad to have been addressed by her, however desperate and unexpected the question sounded, he realised nothing could help them in that strange situation. Her words as if flew by him, not registered in his mind. All the blonde could follow was her eyes. It appeared as if she was uncertain about something.

"What is it?"

"I can sense fear. What are you afraid of, Michael?" The vampiress knew she had to begin speaking first, hoping her companion would not make out her troubled mind. Of course, this has at least pushed away the painful memories that still felt like a fresh wound to her.

_Really, Selene?_ "I can feel your uneasiness. "This makes us equal, right?"

The brown eyes glimpsed, and she smiled for the first time in what appeared to have been an eternity.

"Yes."

"I think I know what's happening," Michael spoke, turning his eyes upwards. If he had ever thought about things he was bad at, the first thing was talking about feelings. Facing her then seemed to be the worst thing to do.

"Tell me," Selene asked, her voice sounding unusually soft to the man's ears.

"There is some kind of chemical reaction taking place between us." For once during these minutes together, Michael was feeling fully assured about his words. Without thinking, he looked right into the brown eyes.

"Love, you mean?"

Michael was struck by this outright simplicity and could only shrug uncomfortably.

The vampiress took him by the hand. While never admitting it in her head, she knew her words were right. At that moment, Selene smiled at him encouragingly, feeling the blue eyes gaping into hers. "Love. That is exactly-

"I know," she whispered. "Show me what that is…" In less than a moment, their lips were joined in a kiss – too uncertain for someone who has been living for hundreds of years, yet too unexpectedly wonderful for someone who had known the pale warrioress for days…

Both Selene and Michael knew one thing. The reaction, be it love or merely a circumstances-caused connection between them, existed, growing stronger every minute.

_A/N. This turned out to be a very strange chapter, I dare say… :S _

_Your reviews are always appreciated :)_


	21. Training

_A/N. Hello! See who's here! The word of the week before the week before the week before this week (the repetition is intentional, I still keep track on all the words we are given) is __**training**__.The story takes place after _Evolution_. You'll understand why. As the following words that I know already are hardly any better than this one, I can't promise some ultra-frequent updates, but I'll do my best. :P_

**Training**

For once, the determined look disappeared from the pale marble-like face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Michael hurried to assure the vampiress. She seemed like a completely different person to him at that moment, all because her expression was void of the usual tension that had seemed to have been an essential part of her. All that was missing to complete the picture was a smile. But the beautiful peaceful woman, for once not resembling a warrior, was gone after she has heard the following question.

"Do you think you need my help now, after everything's finished?" Michael wasn't sure why he has chosen to touch upon the subject so soon. _Always think before speaking, always think before speaking, _he realised this could only have given Selene the impression that he did not think there was a possibility of them staying together.

Selene glowered at him accusingly, the still expression gone in an instant. "I wouldn't be so sure it's finished yet. Of course, if you think otherwise, you're free to go wherever you want," she added drily.

"Leaving you is the last thing on my mind, actually." Michael wasn't looking at her, and the vampiress, suppressing a sigh of relief, decided she needed to wait for him to speak instead of encouraging him to. It turned out the decision was the right one.

"I was just wondering, now that it all is- the man caught himself about to make the same again, and stopped, quick to reword the sentence in another moment. "Everything is going to be different for you now that the sunlight no longer harms you, and maybe-

Selene raised her hand at him, wanting the once-human to stop talking. She could guess or logically deduce just what he was intending to tell her.

"I don't believe you capable of doing this," Selene stated bluntly.

"You haven't even heard what I was about to say," he grimaced, but did not look upset at all. After all, the connection between them was obvious. Both physical and emotional_. I should have thought about this._

"Sorry," the vampiress shrugged and continued, making an almost-certain guess, as it seemed to Michael. Selene seemed to have been reading his mind. _Obviously._ "Let me guess. Does it have something to do with helping me appreciate the daylight?"

The blonde remained silent, not having realised at that moment that was the sole possible conclusion his astonishing companion could have made. Although the once-human would have worded it differently, the idea was the same.

"Look at me, Michael," her words sounded commanding, yet her eyes were shining with amusement and understanding. "Now finish the sentence you were about to say," the vampiress encouraged, still unable to entirely appreciate the fact that possibly no one would be chasing them at least until the news were spread. Selene and Michael could actually spend at least some _hours_ together this time. "About three and a half," she mumbled to herself, her lips almost curled to a smile this time.

The blue-eyed man looked at her, misunderstanding.

"Oh," Selene shrugged, trying hard not to give away her feelings. "Tell me more about your intentions…" The sentence sounded unnatural and possibly mocking in a way, but Michael only threw a glance her way. The dark world still had many mysteries hidden from him, but he was ready to believe the peaceful life he was ready to show her was now within reach. The sun meant light, joy and safety… at least from those creatures. The once-human realised he had been missing the light greatly. And now they both had the chance to fully experience and share the joy! Michael seemed to have missed but one crucial point.

"Sorry to interrupt your contemplation," Selene believed she had the right to wake him from what seemed like having got overtaken by memories. While she could see no signs of negative feelings in his facial expression – quite the contrary – the vampiress chose making him return to reality rather than taking any risks. Losing herself in her thoughts or memories hardly ever meant something blissful to her, and Selene believed there would be even less of such occasions to come in this new stage of life they were to face.

Remembering herself, the vampiress took a deep breath. If Michael was not going to begin discussing the unbelievable, the dark-haired fighter was ready to. As irrelevant as it seemed to the atmosphere he had been pulled into, that subject at least had nothing to do with the horrid experience they have gone through in the past week.

Her voice was but a whisper. "We don't yet know how the sunlight might harm me," she reminded him. "I have not been human for centuries. The sunlight might still kill me."

"It did not harm you the last time, remember?" Michael was glad they were talking about it. They were both immortal now. To live together with the spectacular woman… forever. What could have been better? "We could-

"That one time was bliss," Selene looked upwards, not wanting Michael to see how distracted she actually was. The realisation Marcus and William were no more had been one of those memories she could indeed have labelled as blissful, and the kiss, and the sunlight... "But-

"But I could put you through some training," her companion teased, at the same time understanding just how foolish it must have sounded. "So that the sun no longer frightens you," he added, understanding this has hardly made his words sound any better. "You what?" the dark-haired beauty was still unsure about how she should be feeling, but trying to figure at least something out has only made her lose concentration. This has made her companion sigh.

"The daylight could at least keep your kind away," Michael persisted, meeting a disapproving look from the one dear to him.

"Of course, you might try to _train_ me to live in the daytime," Selene spoke mockingly. "Really, you might. And then, when I am too tired to be awake in both the daytime and the night time, for the need of me needing some rest is certainly to come," she grimaced sadly, "the enemies arrive and mercilessly wipe both you and me off this earth. Have you thought about that?"

Michael stiffened, thunderstruck. There were still so many things for him to learn…

The vampiress rolled her brown eyes at him. "Of course you haven't, Michael. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind some of this _training_," she teased, unable to back a small smile his way. "And please," Selene added, pressing his hand, "simply call it 'a walk' next time."


	22. FROG

_A/N. Hello! The word we have received some weeks back is __**frog**__ (I know. Machines know no pity)… XD However, my creativity knows no limits when those crazy words arrive, as well. Generally, I tend to avoid doing such things (feels kind of like cheating to me). But sometimes there is no other way. :P Hope you enjoy, and please let me know your opinions :)_

**F.R.O.G.**

"Where are you going? In this fog?" Michael has barely said the last word before seeing a grave change on Selene's face. This time, it was not the already kind of accustomed change of colour in her wide eyes (which he had actually been expecting), but the unusual sincere dread in them. The eyes haven't turned to blue, but the shade of brown darkened and they were now nearly black.

"What did you say?" Her voice sounded hollow.

Selene's reaction has surprised him. "I said – meant to say, anyway – that I don't think it wise to leave now. It's the heaviest fog I've ever seen."

She sighed in relief. "I though you've said _frog_," Selene muttered uncomfortably, making Michael roll his eyes at her.

"But frogs are nothing to be afraid of! They are just… well, frogs." The man could not believe someone as experienced in all kinds of danger as Selene was could be feeling uncomfortable at a mere mention of the animal. However, he said nothing. After all, excluding the unnatural, inhuman aspects of this woman, such as being unable to walk in daylight, _drinking blood_… and _murdering her enemies_… Michael shuddered – the greater part of the vampire life that Selene has been living has been but making him want to run away from that world and forget it existed; - apart from all that, she resembled a common woman. Afraid of harmless creatures!

And yet, how could a common woman have been so – exceptional? Her attitude, her actions, the empathy she was feeling for him… not that Selene would have admitted the latter… All of a sudden, Michael remembered something that he felt was much more important than losing himself in his own thoughts.

"Now that you speak of it," he squirmed, afraid to even mention it, "I believe I have heard some talks about them yesterday, but this cannot be related to anything? It must have been a coincidence?" At the same time, the once-human remembered of no such thing having ever happened there…

Selene peered at him searchingly, then turned away. "Let's hope so," she muttered, hoping her voice had not given away the immediate wave of dismay she felt has overtaken her. The vampiress inhaled deeply, which was enough to remind Michael where he was and the question he was meaning to give her.

"How can you be so breath-taking and yet worry about the creatures? I haven't even seen any of those here."

Selene only grimaced at her companion, sending him a disbelieving look. The compliment seemed to have been ignored completely. Of course, she was not afraid of those small beings as such. She turned back at him, realising he was smiling, which felt really wrong for her at that moment. He needed to know…

"As you are a part of this now, Michael, you must know what _frog_ stands for here."

He looked at her, interested.

"F.R.O.G. is a code name… an abbreviation, if you please, for … something extremely unpleasant," Selene's voice was barely audible. "We are not supposed to ever mention it." _Let alone to our enemies. _"Trust me, Michael…" he could have sworn the vampiress has uttered his name with some unexpected affection. Or possibly, probably he was but imagining things…

Michael shook his head. The very situation, although they were discussing such a simple thing, felt strangely dreary. It became even more terrifying when the once-human understood he could have believed in anything at that moment.

Selene, for one, despised lying. The sometimes useful option, keeping quiet about some things, did not work in their case. The only thing was obvious – if the vampiress hadn't been with him, Michael would have been dead. He threw her a glance full of hope that she was to stay. For their safety and… there were more reasons. The last thing Michael wanted was thinking about those – not then.

"It appears, and will soon be obvious to everyone, that I have "_f_louted the _r_ules _o_f the _g_houl," Selene took a deep breath, having had some unpleasant long-forgotten memories return to her. Luckily, Michael glared at her, unable to control a mocking expression.

"Sounds… unusual," he noted. All of a sudden, he felt she must have felt really terrified of whatever the abbreviation suggested was to happen to those that had broken the rules. And most certainly, she had.

"I think you need a hug," he mumbled, having seen the look in her eyes. For once, she seemed to have been more terrified than he was. Selene but nodded at the blonde, feeling strangely comforted almost as soon as he's wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Michael. I needed this," she heaved a sigh, after having almost unwillingly freed herself from the embrace. Her companion was glad to notice there has been no more dread in her eyes… just a foreboding. The human-no-longer began to wonder if this meant that something's changed for the better in her mind. After all, the vampiress was the only one sharing some wicked connection with him. While still not used to the sights and dreadful happenings that have taken place around him, he knew he had to know as much as possible about every single bit of information Selene was willing to share with him.

Michael knew it was for the better. Apparently, Selene thought so too.

"_Unusual_ is a nice expression," the vampiress noted. "Actually, it has been thought of before my time. All I know is that it existed long before I have become one of the race," Selene did not hide the bitterness audible in her voice. "Years before, I could have said I found it ridiculous. _Not any more…_ Usually, it suggests some punishment for disobedience. Some very hard one, most often ending with the guilty one dead. "Burning someone up, for instance."

"Sonja?"

Selene met his look. "I wouldn't be surprised…"

Michael kept his eyes glued to hers. "We will think of something." There is but one elder left, and we might hope he would understand the situation," he grabbed her hand.

The dark-haired woman shrugged, smiling at him sadly.

"We will see…"


	23. White

_A/N. This word was a huge problem. Sorry for having kept you waiting. Love you all for your patience__! :3_

**White**

Michael was looking at Selene with sincere concern. Having long understood accompanying the determined vampiress on her _quests _– the once-human felt he did not want to know all the details – was a bad idea, he had been left on his own once again, waiting for her to return.

When Selene did return, though, she was not looking like her usual self. Michael could not help but wondered what the case was. Most often, whatever would have happened, her facial expression did not show her wariness. He guessed that must have been because of what she had been and still was sometimes – a cold blooded warrior. A vampire warrior. However, at that moment she looked nothing like it. She seemed to have had difficulty breathing, and the unusual way Selene slammed the door after her was too reminiscent of some huge problem that probably was to come. Nevertheless, the blonde chose as neutral a way to address her as seemed proper then. Having the dazzling woman mad at him was the last thing he wanted.

"You look even paler than you usually are. What's happened?"

_Paler? _"Is that a compliment?" Of course, the vampiress knew it wasn't. As much as she knew there was no way her complexion could have paled after the rush. Not that it ever did. Not noticeably, anyway. "What are you implying? Or, more likely… what are you afraid of now that I have come back to you?"

"What is it? Why do you look like a refugee, first of all?"

Selene chose to ignore the comparison. The mirror wasn't anywhere close, so she shrugged it away. "I have been checking around. Everything's clear now, but I'm afraid we'll have to change our whereabouts once again."

Michael peered at her. "It hadn't been _clear_ before you came, right?"

At moments like this, the vampiress wanted to make him know once and for all that she was not what she used to be. While he seemed to believe in her most of the time – she hated lying, after all – sometimes the dark-haired woman mistrusted his judgement.

Selene rolled her eyes at him. "You don't trust me." _Still._ Assuring him of what she believed ought to have been obvious to the once-human felt completely wrong. Not something she would do. There was but one way of staying together, and it included the thing Michael appeared to have been lacking that moment. Trusting her.

Their relationship, while it often resembled a fairy-tale to both them and the ones who knew about it – the ones not dead yet, most often those living too far to reach them - did not help in any way. The newly developed closeness and fondness of one another was something out of another world that they were seeking, however impossible it was. A world with no hunting, no killing, no avenging… And with much more light.

"You are the only one I trust, and you know it, Selene."

"Stop it. Don't you start telling me any of that."

Michael shrugged at her. It wasn't the first time she rejected his attempts to assure her of his feelings for her.

"Not now," the vampiress grimaced. She was feeling extremely exhausted. It was strange how easy it has been for Michael to speak about the beautiful things just when she did not feel like listening to them. Selene was still catching her breath and wished for him to wait until she was feeling herself again.

"You needn't have hurried to me. You should have known I have not been planning to leave without you, anyway. Selene rolled her eyes at him, but said nothing. Michael was obviously teasing her. There was nobody else for her to hurry to, and the blonde knew it.

"What makes you think I have hurried to return?"

Michael shook his head, ignoring the wish to begin another pointless chit-chat.

"For how many years have you-

"-been living in this?" Selene looked at him searchingly.

"Nope," Michael remembered the situation they were in, and said nothing, almost able to feel waves of irritation Selene seemed to have been spreading all around her.

"I think you need some rest," he suggested.

"You are joking me." At that moment, the vampiress seemed as agile as ever. And as upset as only she could be.

"Maybe I am… Maybe not." The hybrid threw her a tired glance, and Selene realised it was Michael who needed the rest. She smiled at him. "A bad day for both of us, I suppose."

"Do you understand the situation we are in? I cannot get used to this. We're doomed to stay in the dark for ever, fearing for our lives," it was the first time in weeks Michael touched upon the subject. "And no, I won't leave you," he kept talking, not allowing Selene to say what he knew she would have suggested him, though against her will. This time, though, she allowed a sad smile escape her lips.

"I know it's hard. But you'll need to adjust. Try to see some good things in all this. See the light in the dark. A drop of white in the pitch black. Could you do it for me?"

"I don't understand you," Michael admitted. All he knew was that they were both in trouble. "But I will try. For both of us."

After all, it would not hurt, the once-human said to himself. Even though it appeared the dazzling vampiress had just escaped something contrary to the white she was aiming for.

Then, Michael understood. Smiling, he muttered something beautiful into her ear.

If Selene was looking for the light where there was none, or for white in the darkest black… he was the only one who could grant it to her. She was heading for the light in the dark. Rushing for him when there was no one else. And Michael was ready to save her from the dark. To be the whitest white in the blackest night for her.


	24. Advantage

_A/N. Never ever update for the sake of updating, they say. Too bad. The word is __**advantage**__. I am bad enough to have broken my principles to update the one-shots with the words one after one, in the order they've been given. My inspiration is in favour with some other story of mine at the moment, which does not add to the pressure I feel… What is more, I feel I am repeating myself more often than coming up with anything original. This is one of the reasons why I struggle updating this._

* * *

**Advantage**

"You have been a human days before, Michael. I could not have considered myself one for years…" Selene could feel the uneasiness building up in her. She was not sure if she wanted those human memories back in her mind. Those had been the only memories not coloured by hatred and vengeance. Vengeance that had become the only aim for her in her eternal existence. She still had to fully admit the fact that all the killings turned out to have been undeserved…

"Yes… I know that you have been a vampire for hundreds of years," Michael frowned, strangely shaken by his own words - the information he has actually been aware of already.

"Therefore," Selene continued, "you know all the rules of the human world, still remember all of them… and that gives you the advantage. You can still feel the way they do. Can still behave as if you were a common human…"

_Human_, she said. Michael shook his head, refusing to take a word of hers into consideration. For all he knew, Selene was the most human of them all. Not only among the creatures of the dark world of the night, but among the people – humans – he knew… used to know. She seemed to have kept all the qualities one could easily have considered virtues. She was ready to risk everything to save the ones she found dear to her.

The understanding _he_ belonged among the beings the striking vampiress has had no intention of ever harming has struck the no-longer human once more.

"Michael," she caught his look, whispering his name in a manner completely unexpected of her. "I don't know if you understand how exceptional that makes you," she continued, half ruining the effect for the man, who could have sworn he heard fondness in her words. It was as if she knew what he was thinking. "You are the most powerful being among us now. And, as I have mentioned-"

That was when the man wished he understood the woman at least a bit better. After all, it was unlikely they could ever break away from the connection that had unintentionally bounded them together. Michael wondered if she knew what she had done by allowing him so dangerously close to her. His life was saved by a creature from a world he had never believed existed. And her world was nothing like the over-romanticised mysterious universes filled with vampires and werewolves present in films and literature. It was dangerous and could be deadly…

"Selene…" It felt as if the no-longer human was trying to feel how her name felt on his lips.

The vampiress smiled, her eyes dark. It has been so long ago since someone has uttered her name in such a way. Being a creature of the night, she had learned to distinguish every single emotion – shades of emotions, even. He sounded strangely joyful, yet at the same time rather frightened.

"Am I to become like you?" _A creature of darkness?_

The vampiress gave him a searching look. She wanted to be sure Michael knew what he was talking about. She had to push away the thought that felt relevant. Beside him, Selene was feeling like a cold-blooded murderer. Michael was saving lives. She was taking them away.

Selene closed her eyes, unwilling to answer his question.

Seeing that, the man spoke, the unexpected bitterness in his voice frightening Selene just enough to make her look at him. He knew too well there was no way back.

"How can remembering my human life be an advantage? " He tried to keep the tone neutral. "You know I was never supposed to go through this transformation. Neither was I supposed to ever become a hybrid. The most powerful, so be it… But I have never asked to become part of this wicked society, first of all!"

Selene was afraid of what she was hearing. She knew that was to come sooner or later. The vampiress locked her eyes to his. "I hope you do not become like me," she spoke quietly. A bitter creature with no-one to turn to. But hasn't he become one already?

"I'm not blaming you," Michael hurried to assure her. The woman has saved his life, and he knew there was no way he could ever thank her enough. He was almost ashamed to have reacted this way. "You are a part of this world, Selene. Have been for so long, while I-" she could see where he was going with the sentence.

"And that works as an advantage for me," she finished. Michael was probably right.

"Or an advantage for me," he gave her a small smile. "It's not often one gets to know the right person at once. Without you, I'd be dead," the man stated simply.

The vampiress rolled her eyes, unwilling to expand on the obvious. "You know I'd have ignored you if you weren't attacked by those I despise," she continued, her voice not thoroughly certain. "Besides… You are the only one of your kind, Michael. Probably the most powerful of us all. You could take advantage of it," Selene was teasing him, no traces of uneasiness on her face for the first time.

Surprised about himself, he grinned. "While I hope it wouldn't be necessary, I'd still take advantage of anybody else rather than you."

She looked at him searchingly, not really wanting to hear an answer. "Does that mean the subject is closed?"

* * *

_A/N. ( _**Anna-Selene-Darkness**_, I hope you have understood something this time__ ;) )_

_Love you all__! Merry Christmas!_


	25. Winning

_A/N. Sorry for the slight messing up with the canon this time (maybe for some OOCness as well )… but isn't this what fanfiction is about? The word is __**winning**__. I can't believe I have not posted for so long. :( Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting the story! Love you all! :)_

* * *

**Winning**

Michael was certain. "I'm leaving. Coming back to helping people. Humans, that is."

Selene managed to hide her displeasure fairly well. To say the least, his words were unexpected. But she only rolled her eyes at the man and sighed, resigned.

"Very well, Michael. You win. Go wherever you please." _But I'm not responsible if something happens to you._ Selene knew she had no right to stop him… also knew the man was still naïve enough not to fully realise the seriousness of the situation. Or maybe he was simply negating everything in his mind.

_Dreamer… __It was often that the vampiress wished she could allow herself to dream, always wishing for the best... Sadly, the one closest to reminding her what that kind of dreaming was like was about to leave her for good, chasing after something she knew was no longer possible to reach for him. Normal human life._

The day was already breaking. The vampiress had to get some rest if she wanted to be strong enough in this harsh world... Michael knew it and was ready to make use of her weakness. He tried to push away the persistent idea leaving her would later crush him. After all, she was all he could think of whenever some race was not chasing after him…

The sad, yet assured look in her dark eyes did not help.

"Bye, Selene," Michael hurried to say, apparently relieved to have uttered the words.

"See you," she muttered, knowingly. If he really thought it was possible for someone not even familiar with the nearly ancient war between species to ignore those unfriendly forces, he was to be bitterly disappointed, if not eaten up by those wanting him for purposes thinking of which only made her want to throw up. Human foolishness never failed to amuse her.

For a brief moment, Selene had the idea she should simply allow things flow the natural way. Michael was no longer safe anywhere. _The fool… _He would get killed almost the very moment someone of _them_ noticed him.

No… She could not allow this. The very next moment, she run after him.

"Do you _really_ want to die, Michael?" Selene gave him a look which nearly made him change his mind. She hated the idea of using feminine charms on anyone. But she could not let his foolishness win. It seemed as though his human logic was all that was left in him. In this world, no one could trust basic sense anymore. "Come with me, the day is no longer safe for you…" Neither was the night, she remembered, feeling the heat of light on her bare hands. And the pain, excruciating. _Damn it_!

The sun cared nothing about the creatures of the night, a ray of light getting onto her extremely pale vampire hand, the place she was not quick enough to cover. Michael saw the effect the sunlight had on her immediately. His medical education could not allow him to run away from the one suffering. The vampiress did not succeed in backing away an impulsive groan – the pain was hard to bear.

"I am going back. I want to live. Sorry, Michael." She uttered the words hurriedly, afraid of being touched by the cruel sun again… Which was surely to happen anytime soon. Michael could but stare at the wound, startled. There was no time to think. Someone could die, and he was only standing there, doing nothing? Luckily, the house was only steps away.

"Let's go, I'll take you back."

Selene did not object, only wanting to get under a roof again. Luckily, Michael put his coat on her, thus saving her from some additional wounds opening in her flesh… He was not sure if he could bear hearing another shriek of pain from her.

"How are you?" Michael asked, concerned, as soon as they got inside.

Selene, however, was far from being concerned about anyone. "I will be fine. Thanks for wasting your time on helping me, Michael. Now you can go into the world and pretend your life can return to normal."

She sounded hurt, annoyed and tired. Her wound, of course, was already gone, which only made Michael shake his head in disbelief. The strange new world was too dangerous for newcomers, as Selene has been trying to tell him since the beginning… And it appeared she needed him as much as he needed her. For different reasons, perhaps, but that seemed like a fair game.

"I am not going anywhere."

Selene smiled at herself, then at Michael. This was exactly how it was meant to be.

She won again…

* * *

_A/N. While this one turned out to be considerably shorter than others, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :)_


	26. Burying

_A/N. Does this mean I am __**burying**__ the collection? Quite a different approach in this one, but still, I am dependent on the words we receive. While I could have written about something not quite so literal (burying them in sorrow, in love, in work… no. :P ) Anyway, I am alive and not burying anything. When it comes to Michael and Selene, though…_

* * *

**Burying**

"On the more urgent matters now, what do you say?"

"Getting rid of the body, yeah, right…" Michael was both distracted and nervous. His life had been so plain and simple, so _peaceful _before... Now, he was a part of a wicked society where everyone was ready to kill him.

"Hurry up. Please." Selene's voice was emotionless, but the man knew this was but a façade.

"Hey, we're both in the same shit. Your reminders don't make it any easier," it seemed Michael was going to growl at her in frustration.

She shrugged at him. "I know. Sorry. Will you help me, or what?" Selene hated having to admit she had to ask for help, even though Michael was the one she'd have chosen under any other circumstances anyway. Not that they had many chances to experience something not always involving danger.

Michael nodded. Never in his life had he imagined that one day his life was going to take such an incredible turn. Sure, he had this incredible woman by his side… And Selene was more cold-blooded than he, a medical man, could ever dream to be…

Michael had no choice. Even if he could have tried to escape the life where rivers of blood and corpses of inhuman beings were an everyday occurrence, the dangers of the underworld were long since impossible to escape. Among humans, he was already an outcast. In Selene's world – the place which was impossible for him to run away from – the situation was even worse. But he was not alone there. Not the only one whose main aim was to survive. "Partners in crime," he muttered to himself.

"Just right." Selene did not look affected by his words in the slightest. In fact, she had apparently decided to take matters into her hands. "I am no man," she glared at Michael, "but it seems I'm much more suitable for the dirty job than you are." The vampiress sighed, seeing the badly-hidden panic on his face. She understood some encouraging words could have helped him, but could not make herself think of any, choosing to remain in her rather indifferent-sounding manner of speaking. "I dare think you have overthought your values now that we are facing this together."

The once-human stared at her blankly.

"If it makes you feel better, Michael," Selene grimaced at him, a wry smile on her face, "I will repeat once again – I am extremely sorry about you having had to undergo all of this."

"Thanks," his face was unreadable. "It has indeed made me feel much better," the irony in his words was obvious. "I think we could give a party," Michael heaved a sigh. This kind of discussion was the last thing they both needed. No matter how dreadful the situation, the guy felt he needed to turn the conversation to things more suitable. "Remind me once again, why are we not burying the body properly?"

"Vampires and sunlight, remember?"

"Which makes me the only one capable of getting rid of the body."

Selene shook her head. "You cannot do this alone. You might get noticed by those still looking for you. Besides-" The vampiress was not willing to lose her only ally… the only one who understood her. As far as she knew, each new corpse found was but an additional proof against both of them. No matter if it was a vampire or a werewolf. Some might secretly still be admiring her for her steadfast views and values, but none of them would think twice before killing her.

It was a matter of life and death… has been for a long time now. Only now the dazzling creature had to both survive and protect the one she cared about. The one she loved? Perhaps. Selene avoided ever using such expressions. Thinking about it only made things worse. Luckily, Michael never touched upon such subjects. They had no time to think about it. All that was important now was getting rid of the body… one Selene couldn't even recognise.

Michael has long stopped assuring her that she should possibly try to reason with the ones of her kind. Especially since the first and last attempt has failed so miserably. The American would never have thought the vampiress knew of so many ways to express herself with curses. As soon as they had come back, that is… wounded, but with some more bodies on the dead-list.

"You can't whine about your life being boring," Michael rolled his eyes. "But I still think you should keep away from this."

"I'm pretty sure you are not used to hiding evidence," she grimaced at him.

"Hiding bodies… no, I can't say I'm used to this," the man smirked teasingly, receiving an unexpected grin from her.

"Okay. We should get going. Assuming you are who you are, I think you would be gentlemanly enough to work on the carrying part."

Michael made a face. It went without saying he was the one doing it. "Less than an hour is left until the dawn. Are you absolutely certain there will be enough time for us to finish?"

Selene's eyes glinted in the dark. "I would not leave you without protection." Besides, she was indeed much more experienced in _hiding bodies_, as Michael had expressed himself. Some things were to remain unsaid, but the man very soon got to learn she happened to be very useful in giving instructions – both when it came to digging the hole and covering it.

"You could very easily be a professional grave-digger, for all I know."

The vampiress sent Michael a crooked smile. "Likewise."

One more day without being blamed for something they haven't done. Just until someone else is murdered... Selene was assured this was not going to last. Soon, they'd have to be running again. But now, they were alive and together.


End file.
